No Immediate Danger
by Lanternwriter
Summary: Raven of the Teen Titans, The Ambassador, and his daughter Liz head out for a vacation to Themyscira, but along the way they'll discover something surprising that will change the multiverse forever! again...
1. Road to vacation

**The Ambassador is off for a vacation with his daughter and possibly Raven. Where will they go? Find out now!**

Liz and I exited the portal and found ourselves standing on the roof of Titans Tower with Raven waiting to meet us.

"Sensed us, did you?" I asked her with a smile as she approached us.

"Now that I remember you, when you're on your way I can psychicly sense you coming." She replied.

"Well fantastic! Rae, we, Lizzie and I that is, were wondering if you'd like to come on a little vacation with us?" I asked.

"Vacation?" Raven looked surprised, "Sam, you know I can't just leave the Titans."

"They'll be fine, I've already sent Dexter a message to let him know to send a few heroes to help out in Jump City. There's not one reason you can't go." I told her.

She stood there considering this for a moment before nodding.

"Alright. Where did you have in mind?" She asked.

"Well I was thinking we could go the the Tea Fields of Yeh-" before I could finish my sentence my device beeped and then spoke.

"_Containment process complete...stability and life signs require review immediately."_

"Oh dear..." I muttered.

"What is it? What's going on?" Liz asked.

"Well, after i dropped off my sisters I made a little stop in the Underworld."

"Why?"

I proceeded to explain everything the Nergaling had to say about Minnie and then told them about a trip I made to neutralize Minnie before she could grow into the monster her mother was.

"So Mandy just let you take her?" Raven asked.

"After I told her the danger Minnie posed to both the Underworld and the surface, plus I explained to her how Minnie would eventually overthrow and destroy her." I explained.

"So what happens to her now?" Asked Liz.

"She'll stay contained until I can figure out how to purify her life essence. I can't do it with my powers, she was born with this evil in her, bound to her God given soul, out of my jurisdiction. So I need to wait for a God given solution." I explained, "Now we need to go make sure her containment unit is secure before we go off on vacation. You two alright with that?"

"Fine by me" Raven said.

"I'm alright with it." Liz answered.

"Swell! Off we go then!" I told them, conjuring a portal and together we walked through it.

We popped out inside the Pocket Dimension, and I immediately made my way to the door to my vault. I unlocked the door and, with the girls directly behind me, made my way to the back of the room. We stopped at the back wall and I tapped several specific spots until a section faded away revealing a large glass container holding Minnie and blue liquid. I began checking all the stats and computer information.

"Is she in pain?" Asked Liz, a worried expression on her face.

"She's in no kind of pain. I've generated a dream state where she can live peacefully, she be live she's linking out her childhood with her brother." I told them, still checking the computers.

"What's that liquid?" Asked Raven.

"Ah yes! That is water from the Fountain of Sooth."

"The fountain of youth?!"

"No no, Sooth, it's a fountain on the planet Crolok. It has properties which rejuvenate and Sooth the body and the mind, but it doesn't grant you eternal life."

"Oh." She replied.

I finished the programming and, after taking one last look at my niece, closed the room. I turned and we began to walk back toward the entrance, past all the shelves containing my many weapons and 'trophys'.

"Hey dad, what's that?" Liz asked pointing to a shelf containing a lead glove.

"That my dear is the Kryptonite Gauntlet of Al Luthar of Earth 23124572858563289," I said picking up the glove and putting it on, when I did all the metal vanished revealing a solid Kryptonite glove with the lead one now under neath it. "He literally plunged his hand into Supermans chest and pulled out his heart and crushed it." I explained, both girls looked horrified.

"On the bright side while Lex was evil and I had to deal with him, so was Superman. Either way I brought peace to that world and brought this here." They looked less horrified now, but I noticed something else, I looked at Liz's face and she was sweating and becoming pale. I closed the gauntlet and set it back on the shelf and approached her.

"Sweet heart, are you alright?" I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Y-yeah...just a little weak...probably just hungry." She said, and the color began to return to her face and she stopped sweating.

Then I had a thought, it was crazy, but I had to be sure. I took the gauntlet off the shelf and walked over to Liz.

"Can you try this on for me?" I asked her, she nodded and held out her hand.

I slipped the glove on her hand and the lead coating disappeared, immediately Liz paled and collapsed to the ground.

"Ahhhgg!" She cried, and I quickly removed the glove and put in on the shelf.

"Liz?! Are you alright?! Say something!" I told her, and she looked at me, her skin pale.

"I...I..." She tried to speak but just passed out.

I scanned her. Vitals were weak but slowly increasing, so I scooped her up and and quickly carried her to the couch in the main room.

"What happened?" Raven asked as I laid her down onto the couch.

"I-I'm not sure..." And I really wasn't.

"She's not a Kryptonian is she?" She asked.

"No...I...uh...Liz's genetics are 100% unique, she's not Kryptonian, but..." My voice trailed off.

"But what? If she's not Kryptonian then what is she?"

"The first time Liz woke up we ran countless tests on her trying to determine what she was. But we didn't have a chance what with Bruce and everything that happened. But now I wonder if Liz isn't...if she might be..." The idea perplexed me to much to even say.

"A Reality Lord?" Raven asked, "How is that even possible, she didn't share you DNA."

"Do you remember what I told you about the Time Lords? How they became one with time from billions of years of exposure to the time vortex?" I asked, she nodded. "Liz was created in my lab, which is powered entirely by Reality energy, and is inside a pocket dimension which is hurtling through the Reality Vortex. So it stands to reason 100,000 years of a creation process that perhaps she'd have been exposed to neighboring of it to become one."

"The first ever 'born' Reality Lord?" Raven asked.

"It-it would appear so." I said, staring at Liz, and I scanned her again, but this time a full scan of her life essence. That's when I saw it, bound to her soul, to her very existence was a Reality energy source.

"But why would Kryptonite effect her?" Raven asked.

"Her body is channeling reality energy, which is composed of superhuman traits and energies from all across the multiverse, but unfortunately for a young Reality Lord it also come with the weaknesses."

"Actually," I said changing my mind." Not Lord, she's too young, more along the lines of an apprentice." Raven nodded, but then managed to pose yet another difficult question.

"How powerful will she be?"

"I have no idea. She could become 5678.98 times more powerful than me or the others in two centuries or not be 1/3 as powerful as I was 70,000 years ago, 10 billion from now. There's no way to be certain, but I'll be keeping a close eye on her. Though for now we must not tell her, I will wipe her mind of the gauntlet, and when she awakens well shall go." I told Raven, making up my mind, not only about Liz, but also about where to take them.

"Where are we going anyways?"

"The island of Themyscira in universe 303030311111, their earth has only one body of land, Themyscira, and men do not exist among the Amazons that dwell there. They still abhor men of their violent ways and prefer no one set foot on the island. But when I gave their planets unstable core a tune up, so they didn't all explode, they were happy to welcome me to the island." I told her.

"Sounds good to me." Raven approved with a smile.

After Liz came to I gave her a phony excuse about hitting her head, which she bought. I then told her about our destination and she loved it. So for the first time ever, the girls and I headed through a portal in hopes we could finally relax.

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of "No immediate Danger." Please review!**


	2. Themyscira

**The Ambassador, Liz, and Raven are headed to Themyscira for their Vacation!**

We came out of the portal at top speeds, headed straight for the ocean, and landing with SPLASH! We all surfaced and sputtered, setting our bearings we all faced and island about 100 feet away.

"Why are we in the ocean?" Asked Raven.

"I'm allowed on the island but I'm not allowed to teleport onto it, have to swim." I told her.

"Then could you conjure us up some flotation devices, or a boat?" Liz asked.

"Can't do that. Not allowed to have my powers in Themyscira." I said as I began swimming toward land.

"Because of the dangers they pose?" Raven asked, I nodded.

"How do you not have your powers? What happens to them?" Liz asked.

"Hestia, the goddess of the hearth and home keeps them for me. Here I become human." I explained, and they both nodded in understanding.

We didn't talk much until we reached land, but when we did we were greeted by two giant females on size equivalent horses.

"Halt! Who dares set foot upon the sacred land of the Amazons!" Said the one with blonde hair, who I didn't recognize, but the other I did.

"You do not know him? This is The Ambassador! He saved our entire world! Welcome back Ambassador, her majesty will be very pleased." The other Amazon said.

"Could we get an escort to the palace, Mal?" I asked.

"It would be our honor." She replied.

And so the two Amazons escorted us straight to the palace.

We arrived at the doors to the throne room, they were giant white double doors. The two Amazons pushed the doors open and allowed us to walk in he room and stands before the throne. The Queen was already on her throne and here royal advisor was standing next to her, upon seeing me the royal advisor held up her megaphone and announced my entry.

"PRESENTING HIS MOST HEROICNESS! THE SAVIOR OF AMAZONIA! THE GRAND HIGH REALITY LORD! THE AMBASSADOR OF WORLDS!"

"Thank you Clira, it is appreciated." I said, nodding to the Queens advisor.

"Ambassador, what brings you back to our island?" Asked the Queen, then she noticed Raven and Liz and added. "And who are your guests?"

"Ah, it's lovely to see you again your majesty. This is my girlfriend, Raven, and my daughter, who uses the title of The Companion. We have come here because we wish to stay here on Themyscira for a vacation." Before she responded I turned to the girls, "Raven, Companion, this is her majesty Hyppolyta, Queen of the Amazons." They nodded silently.

"Ambassador, we would love to welcome you to stay here, but we're already playing host to a very important guest, her permission would be required in order to stay." Hyppolyta explained.

"Guest? Who would this guest be?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"Hello Ambassador, it's a pleasure to see you again so soon." Came a familiar voice.

I turned to the entry to the room and saw none other than Aphrodite, goddess of love, and all around her every person in the room, besides Raven, Liz and I, we're kneeling before the goddess.

"Hello Aphrodite, what brings you to Themyscira?"

"I could ask you to very same thing, but instead I'll ask why those two do not kneel?" She gestured to Raven and Liz.

"Because they have no reason to, they do not worship you." I said.

"All bow before the Goddess Aphrodite! My beauty is greater than that of all others, man or God." Aphrodite said, becoming angry.

"Oh Di, must you play 'more beautiful than all' card every time you don't get your way? And if you recall who I am you'll think about changing your tone. My friends, my daughter and girlfriend, will not bow before you Aphrodite." I told her in a very calm voice.

"You're moral at the moment Eternalis, you are without protection." Aphrodite said.

"A threat? Di, you've always been beautiful but now it appears you have counteracted that beauty with foolishness." I replied, and a look of terror appeared in the eyes of the Amazons. Aphrodite looked furious but did not act on it.

"Smart. Now, although I am the god of reality I still need you permission to stay on Themyscira. What do you say?"

"It matters not to me what you do, I am going back to Olympus." She said with a snotty tone.

"Tell Zeus hello for me, and tell Apollo not to come around here trying to flirt with my daughter or my girlfriend. Have a nice eternity, Di." I said to her with a smile, and the goddess vanished.

"How are you not dust?!" Demanded Hyppolyta in shock.

"Because, I am Eternalis, 14th Olympian, God of reality. And please now bowing or worship." The Amazons, and Raven, looked shocked.

"You're a Reality Lord and an Olympian?" Raven asked.

"A Reality Lord, an Olympian, a King, a Duke, and Emperor, a Prince, a Supreme Chancellor, a senator, a president, a prime minister, a doctor, a professor, a bounty hunter, a monster hunter, a Librarian, a Curator, an Avatar, a Janitor, a Warden, a Cop, a Blacksmith," I took a large breath, "...and for a short time a girl" I finished.

"A girl?" Raven and Liz said in unison.

"A story for another time, but now" I turned to Hyppolyta, "I think it's a good time for somebody to take them to the hall of history." She nodded.

"Tria, could you guide them through the hall of history?" Hyppolyta asked one of the taller Amazons in the room, who nodded,

"This way." She gestured for Liz and Raven to follow her through a doorway on the other side of the room.

"She'll teach you about the history of Amazonia, and I'll meet up with you when you're finished." I assured them, and they nodded and walked off with Tria.

Now it was only Hyppolyta, myself, and a few other Amazonians.

"I believe there is another person who would be very pleased to see you again." Hyppolyta said with a sly smile.

"Where is she?" I asked, knowing exactly who she was talking about.

"In the garden," she replied, then gestured to a door on the opposite side of the room of where the girls had left, "go on."

"Thank you your majesty." I replied, giving a slight bow as I walked out the door and into the palace garden.

The palace garden was exquisite, giant fruit trees everywhere, beautiful flowers of an array of colors, and standing near a golden patch of flowers was a girl. When was shorter than the other amazons, around 6 foot 5 and had the appearance of a eighteen year old girl, she had hair that was a chocolate brown, emerald green eyes, and she wore a traditional white tunic. As I made my way into the garden she looked up and smiled at me.

"You've been away for some time."

"Well you know I have some major responsibilities."

"Oh yeah, Grand High Reality Lord, I forgot." She said.

"Understandable, it's been some time. Last time I saw you you were only thirteen, you've grown, Princess." I replied with a smile and she rolled her eyes.

"I still don't like being called that." She protested.

"Fine, Diana."

"How have you been the last few years?" I asked her.

"I've been well. In training to be the future queen..." She didn't sound so enthused about the idea.

"I know the idea doesn't thrill you, but you'll be a wonderful queen."

"I know... Ambassador, you told be once about the other me that you knew...the one that went by a different name?" She asked,

"Wonder Woman." I said., and she nodded.

"Could I ever be as good a queen as her?"

"Diana, Wonder Woman was not a queen, she was hero imbued powers that saved the world. But if you were to ask me if you could be the leader to your people that she was to the people of earth, then I'd say yes." I smiled at her.

"Thank you Ambassador."

"Of course. Now, Diana, there are some people I brought with me that I would like you to meet."

"Really? Are they other Amazons?" She asks hopefully.

"No. They are my girlfriend, Raven, and my daughter, The Companion."

"Daughter?!" Diana said eyes wide.

"Yes. I've been around a very very long time, you know."

"You named her The Companion?" She asked, ignoring my response.

"No no, that is her Title, much like how The Ambassador is mine, it isn't her true name." I explained.

"And what would her true name be?" Diana tried.

"You know I can't say, but nice try. As a matter of fact they should be about done with the hall of history by now, care to go meet up with them?"

"Yes! That would be great." Diana replied with a surprising amount of enthusiasm.

That being said we made our way back into the palace and headed for the Hall of History exit.

As we approached the exit we could see Raven and Liz standing outside while there Amazon guide was making her way back down the Hall of History.

"Where is she off to?" I asked as we reached the two.

"Returning to the throne room on orders of the Queen." Liz informed.

"Well then! Did you two learn a lot about Themyscira?" I asked.

"Yeah, a lot. Did you know you have a statue in there? With a plaque and paintings and everything?" Liz asked.

"Of course, I'm an Olympian and I saved the planet." I told her, then I stepped back to introduce Diana.

"Now, Raven, Companion, I would like you to meet Diana, Princess of Themyscira and heir to the throne." Liz smiled brightly as she walked forward to shake her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you Princess."

I looked to Raven who looked a little surprised.

"Diana..." She stepped forward and just stared, Diana looked to me.

"Is she ok? Did I do something wrong?" She asked.

"No child, you're fine. The Diana that Raven is familiar with is one that holds the mantle of Wonder Woman." I explained, and Diana's eyes lit up.

"Really?! Like the one from the stories? The one who flys and wields the Lasso of Truth? The one you fought along side?" She asked excitedly.

"The very same. Raven has fought along side her as well, I'm sure she'd be willing to tell you about her." I said, and then Diana began to fire questions at Raven, and I took the opportunity to lead Liz away to talk for a moment.

"So, how's your first no pressure trip to another universe going? Having fun?" I asked her.

"Yeah, this place is really cool!" Then she hesitated and asked "Are you going to have to run off and fight the gods or some monsters or something like that?" She looked nervous that I'd say yes.

"Not planning on it. I told the other Reality Lords that i was doing this, so they're on high alert. And without my powers I'm not going to attract anything evil. I promised you and Rae a vacation, and come Underworld or high water that's what you girls are going to get." I told her, and she hugged me.

"Thanks dad."

"Hey! Do you guys want a tour of the island? Raven thing it would be a good idea." Diana asked as she and Raven came over to us.

"That sounds like fun!" Liz said.

"Indeed, proceed with the tour, Princess." I replied.

Diana took us all around the island, the battle training arena, the orchard, the library, and ended the tour at the grand waterfall. We all sat under a large tree admiring the falls and the flowers and the multicolored butterflies.

"Simply breathtaking, isn't it?" I asked.

""It really is." Raven agreed.

"What did you mean you were a girl?" Liz asked, killing the moment of semi-quiet serenity.

"Pardon me?" I said turning to her.

"Earlier, when you were listing all the things you've been, the last one was you were a girl." She said.

"Yeah, I was kind of wondering about that to?" Agreed Raven.

"Ah yes...well there's not much to it really, I was in a universe...I was a girl...not much to it..." I let my voice trial off, but this didn't seen to end the subject.

"You're not going to let this go are you?" I asked.

"No." All three girls said.

"Fine...well you need to under stand that this was a very long time ago..."

**Flashback**...

_When I was younger and my reality powers were far less than they are now I would adapt upon entering a universe. My device would power down to recharge, using the last of its energy to adapt me to the new world, wether it meant giving me a second head, wings, a tail, super powers, or in this case, many me female. _

_I landed on Earth 3756, the female Earth in the year 1643. You see, on this world there were no men. The entire planet and all its creature were of the female gender, or what we would call female. Their biologists were curious indeed, capable of producing offspring entirely by themselves...but I digress. I was brought there for the simple task of rescuing their presidents daughter, which I successfully did, but in order for the mission to have been completed my device adapted me into a female version of my self._

**End flashback.**'..

"What did you look like?" Asked Liz, to which I took out my wallet and find a picture of myself from that very trip.

"You look like Aunt Corrector." She commented.

"Identical." Raven agreed.

"That's because The Corrector is parallel version of me, what I'd be like if I'd been a girl." I reminded them

"Were these female like amazons?" Asked Diana.

"No, they were normal mortals. Nothing special." I explained, she nodded.

"You said president?" Asked Raven, I nodded. "So they must have been advanced, because you said the year 1643 and president first started on my world in 1776." She clarified.

"Ah yes! Well you see, their society was as technologically advanced in the year 1643 as your world is in 2013. Without the ignorance of the male gender the female race of that planet was able to become far more prosperous and advanced, technologically, socially, and economically than it would have with men." They all nodded.

"I've lived over a billion years, and 7.5 out of 10 times the female race is superior in every way." We all sat contemplating this, and the beauty of the island until Diana had to leave to speak with her mother. After Diana's departure I showed the girls where we'd be staying, 1 room for Liz, and a room for Raven and I.

_We settled in, and that evening ate at a brilliant banquet with the queen. The next day we enjoyed many brilliant activities. Raven challenged me to a chariot race, which I won, and Raven was challenged by Liz, which Raven won. We battled with some of the islands most skilled fighters, and relaxed on the beaches. We were there for three days before the unexpected happened, we got a visit from a god._

It was a beautiful morning I had gotten up early and gone to the wash room to get ready. When I walked into the main room I saw Liz sitting at our table with a basket of assorted fruits.

"Mila sent some of the fruits we helped her gather yesterday ," Liz said taking finishing a small hand full of berries, but as I looked at the basket I got a very uneasy feeling.

"Did Mila give this to you personally?" I asked.

"No, but it had to be from her. It was sitting outside your front door." Liz explained, grabbing an odd bright red apple, as Liz when to take a bite I saw the apple give off a small spark. Reacting instinctively I took the lightening bolt pin off my toga and threw it at the apple, knocking it out of Liz's hand and pinning to the wall by its stem.

"What the heck! Why did you do that!?" She demanded, and Raven walked into the room.

"Because that's no normal apple." I said, and we watched the apple sparked and flickered until it became golden, I walked forward and took it off the wall.

"Is that?" Raven asked, and I nodded.

"The Apple of Dischord." I said, my fingers running over its surface. How could this be? The Apple is in my vault...

"That's right Ambassador, dear!" We all turned and looked to the center of the room and saw a woman standing there, she was tall and lean with hair as golden as the sun and eyes to match. She stood and smiled at us with wicked look.

"Eris." I growled, and her smile grew.

"You were expecting Demeter?" She laughed manically and the apple vanished from my grasp.

"We have a lot to talk about."

**Eris?! The Ambassador can't even get a decent vacation! Please review!**


	3. Quests and Tests

**The Ambassador tries to take a vacation and now he's being harassed by the Eris, what does she want? Find out now!**

"Eris! What are you doing here?! And how do you have the Apple? I secured it in my vault eons ago!" I said walking towards her, and ensuring I was in between her and the girls.

"But you reset the multiverse, darling. All the way back to the very beginning." She said with a menacing sweetness. "I'm surprised you didn't notice, I did. After everything settled I could sense chaotic possibilities throughout all of creation. So many of your little 'trophies' released..." She taunted.

"Dad...what is she talking about?" Liz asked nervously.

"I sense it now...after the reset to the beginning of all creation some of the artifacts in my vault, 'the reality collection', were sent back from where they came." I explained.

"That's right. And now that I have my apple back I can bring chaos to the world! HAHAHAHAHA!" Eris cackled manically.

"The apple will be back in my possession soon enough. I won it from you once, I'll do it again, and I'll recollect my artifacts. For now, you leave this island in peace." I commanded her.

"How dare you! No one speaks to the chaos goddess that way!" She said, becoming furious, she fired golden energy at me, but before it reached Meir was blocked by a large metal shield that magically appeared in front of me.

"How?" Eris looked shocked.

"You forget your place Eris! I am the fourteenth Olympian and am in good favor with my fellow Olympians! Now! By my authority you will leave this island in peace or face the consequences!" I commanded her, and she gave me and aggravated look and took a step back.

"We'll meet again, Eternalis." She sneered, just before disappearing in a flash of gold.

"Does this mean we have to leave?" Asked Liz.

"Of course not! I can attend to those artifacts after our vacation! I say we spend another month! What do you two think?" I asked, and both Raven and Liz nodded in agreement, very enthusiastically.

The following month was one the best I've ever had. We relaxed, we had fun, we laughed, it was truly a grand time. But, as all things do, it had to come to an end. On the final day we thanked the queen for her hospitality, bid goodbye Diana, and took a small boat out to sea until my powers returned. Once they had I opened us up a portal straight to Titans Tower.

We all landed on the roof in the bright sunlight of the mid-day.

"How long have we been gone?" Raven asked, a look of concern crossing her face.

"Two minutes." I said.

"Really?" She looked surprised.

"I did my best. Couldn't have you miss any super-villainy, could we?" I said, smiling at her, and she came toward me.

"You did great. Thanks for the break, I had a great time." She said, wrapping Hermes around me and giving me a kiss, then she walked over to Liz.

"It was nice getting to know you better, Liz. Try and keep your dad out of trouble." Raven said giving Liz a hug.

"I'll try, but you know him.." Liz replied jokingly.

"Well, go tell the Titans of this tale. I'm sure they love to hear It." I told her with a smile.

"See you guys later." She said, heading to the stairwell and disappearing into the Tower.

"So, where are we headed next?" Liz asked as we stood there.

"Well, kiddo, I think it's time you go off with your Aunt Serema." I told her, conjuring up an energy platform underneath us, and flying us to Dex labs.

"Why?" She asked.

"You're The Companion to the Reality Lords, you must learn lessons from each of us. Serema can teach you about hardship, and having a strong will. I can teach you the same because Serema and I have had many of the same experiences, but a trip with Serema will teach your more because she has less power. Suffering without the power of a Reality Lord is something I am unable to teach you." I explained, she nodded.

"Where will we go?" She asked.

"Ah, I do not know. She will do as she pleases. But she'll take good care of you." I assured her as we landed in front of Dex Labs where Serema was already waiting.

"Have a good vacation?" She asked, as we approached her.

"Wonderful! Amazonias Themyscira!" I said.

"It was really fun!" Liz agreed, Serema smiled.

"I'm glad you two enjoyed yourselves." She said, then snapped her fingers causing Liz to freeze then turned to me.

"You weren't even going to mention Eris were you?!" She demanded.

"No." I said plainly.

"And why not?!"

"Because it's nothing to be concerned about, I'll win the Apple of discord back and collect all the other artifacts. Serema, it's nothing to be concerned about." Her expression softened.

"You're really not worried?"

"Not about that, no. Though what I am concerned about is what happened with you and your brother?" I asked, and a very uncomfortable expression came over her face.

"Just found the whole Reality Lord thing hard to cope with." She lied trying to avoid my eyes.

"I could read it in your head or you could tell me. Serema, whatever actually happened, you can tell me, I'm your best friend." I told her, and after a moment she looked up at the and I could pain in her eyes.

"I...I took him to meet Morgan..." She said, her voice shaky. "I was having trouble pin pointing her location...so I...I showed him her picture...and...and..." She struggled to be the words out.

"He thought Morgan was a male?" I asked, understanding what happened, and she nodded.

"He didn't know how to take it...he wanted to go home...so I called Samantha and told her, and then I took him home. I told him goodbye and cleared his memories...and then my device finally found Morgan, but she was with her boyfriend." This last part didn't seem to phase her as much.

"Serem, I'm so sorry this happened. Do you want me to rewrite Morgan's universe? So you can be together?" I asked, but she shook her head.

"I really liked her, but we weren't in love like you and Raven or Samson and Jenny. I've been gone 2000 years, I already met someone else. I just can't believe my own brother..." Her voice cracked, tear running down her cheeks.

"I know, I'm sorry Serem." I wrapped her in a hug, and she hugged back squeezing me and crying into my shoulder.

"He's my brother...why?...he...he...he shouldn't...just because..." She said through the tears.

"Serem...maybe it wasn't that." I said, and she pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Maybe it wasn't because of who you are...maybe it's because he felt guilty."

"Guilty?"

"Yes, you said you two were close, maybe he couldn't handle it because he felt guilty that he didn't know, or that he wasn't a good enough brother for you to feel comfortable telling him. He couldn't have told you because he's your big brother and he didn't want you to see him insecure and vulnerable." She looked at me.

"You really think so?"

"I do, and i think you know it's true. I know you're brother loves you, and he'll love you no matter what." I told her, she stared at me for several moments, then wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you, Sam." She said, then she used her powers to calm her self.

"Your welcome. I'm always here for you Serem...Though I have to ask, who's the new girl? Anyone I know?" I asked, and she smiled.

"Maybe..." She said.

"Any chance I could meet her?"

"Maybe someday..." She teased.

"Well, I'll just have to wait until then. So, are you up for taking your niece on an educational trip?"

"Of course! I'll show her the ropes, teach her some tricks. And I'll keep her safe." She assured me, then snapped her fingers and unfroze Liz and created a portal simultaneously,

"Di-did you guys freeze me?" Was the first thing she said.

"Of course not! Never would such a thing." I protested, incredibly shocked that she was able to sense being frozen, but before the conversation could go any further Serema cut in.

"Well we ought to be going, you ready kiddo?" Serema asked Liz.

"Yeah, I am." She turned to me "you gonna be ok without me?"

"I think I'll manage." I smiled, and she came forward and hugged me.

"I love you dad." I returned the hug.

"I love you to sweetheart. Behave yourself, listen to your aunt Serema, and remember, no wild parties, no alcohol, and absolutely, and I cannot stress this enough, abSOlutely NO getting romantically involved with royalty, it into ends badly." I said, and Serema shot me a 'you're one to talk' look.

"Ok, I won't." She said with a smile, as she joined Serema next to the portal.

"You two have a good time!" I said.

"We will!" They said in unison as they jumped through the portal and disappeared.

I stood in front of Dex Labs alone, contemplating my next move. After a few moments I decided to go see which items had been released from the vault, so I opened portal and walked through.

I looks about my vault and I could see so many empty shelves.

"_47 trillion artifacts released...ready for recollection_." My computer said.

The Morgus Orb, the Triton Glider, the of hat Giovanni Zatara, even the Bricks of gloom, all gone.

"Oh dear...this will take some time." I muttered to myself as I strolled up and down the aisles, when a particular missing object caught my eye.

"Ooo, that might just be a fun one." I chuckled, opening up a portal and hopping into it.

I hit he ground with a thud, my powers gone.

"Ah, I'll have to recapture it as I did before." I muttered.

I got to my feet and found myself dressed in a black fedora, cargo pants, and white button up shirt, and had a messenger bag across my shoulders.

I looked up at my surroundings and noticed I was in a large portion of rock surrounded by lava. In front of me was an entry to another part of this caver, I walked through and followed the dark corridor until to opened up into a large empty room, which despite the lava in the other room, was quite cool. I looked all around as I entered the room and could see strange markings on the wall.

"Hmmm, lava, strange markings, obvious mystic presence in the air. It's not My vault, but it's safe enough." I said to my self, then turned to examine the entrance when, BAM! Something hit me in the head causing me to lose consciousness.

I began to come to and was immediately aware of another person in the room.

"G'Day, mind telling me how you managed to get into the the Temple of Wol without setting off any of the security measures, mate?" Said the obviously Australian woman standing before me.

I sat up to get a better look at her and became aware that my arms were tied up. I looked and saw the woman was dressed In a black tank top, cargo pants, and had a boomerang in her hand.

"Guess I'm just really clever." I said with a sly smile, but she was not amused.

She walked toward me giving me a dangerous stare.

"Do you know who I am?" She asked getting right in my face.

"Ummm, based on the clothes I'd say...Lara Croft? But that doesn't make any sense...she wouldn't want what's here..." I answered.

"You know what lies here in the temple, what was hidden here long ago?" She asked.

"Well of course I do! Why else would I be here! The question is, why would you want it?"

"You have no idea what's here." She argued.

"Actually, I do. Located deep within the Temple of Wol is one of the most legendary artifacts in of of earth history, the Whip of Legendary archaeologist and adventurer Indiana Jones, A.K.A Henry Jones Junior. Upon the occasion of his death Dr. Jones whip was enchanted by Australian Mystics and was then taken and locked up here. Which brings me back to who are you, and why would you want this?" I asked.

"The names Jones, Sydney Jones, Indiana was my great grandfather." She told me.

"Sydney Jones!" I exclaimed jumping up and clapping my hands together. "Brilliant!"

"H-how did you free your hands?!" She cried in shock, working towards me boomerang in hand.

"Quite easily, you're not your granddad. I had a pocket knife up the sleeve of my right arm, when I came to I let it slide down my arm and cut the bindings and my hands were free. I also managed to snag this while I was explaining my escape." I told her, smirking as I held up her boomerang.

"How did you?" She looked at her hand to see the boomerang was gone.

"I knew your great grandad a very long time ago." I told her.

"How is that possible? Who are you?"

I chuckled.

"I am The Ambassador! MASTER OF THE MULTIVERSE!" I shouted, and as I did the entire room began to shake, we turned around to watch a large pedestal, containing Indiana's whip, rise out of the ground.

"Crikey, It's true..." Sydney said, marveling at the sight.

"Young lady I assume that 'Sydney' is a nickname akin to Indiana, probably because you're from Australia, yes?" She turned to me, eyes still wide, and nodded.

"What would your true name be then?"

"Annabelle." She said absent mindedly

"All right Annabelle, you need to understand something. That whip? It truly does have an enchantment on it, the user is bestowed with an incredible courage, terrific agility, and an unsurpassed knowledge of history. It cannot be allowed to remain hear, you're great grandad would agree that I must take it and place it somewhere safe."

"What are you?" She asked, looking at me suspiciously.

"All you need to know is that I'm a lot older than I appear and I'm very powerful. Ill put the whip in a safe place and it will never fall into the wrong hands." I handed her boomerang back to her, and looked her in the eye. "Trust me."

"Ok." She agreed.

I walked over to the pedestal and put the whip on my shoulder, the walked back over to Sydney.

"My powers have returned, I'll send you safely out of the temple." She nodded. "Oh! And give this to your grand mother." I handed her a photograph of myself, Indiana, and a young girl.

"Who's that little girl?" She asked, examining the photo.

"Your grandmother, little Cindy Jones." I replied.

"I'll get it to her." She assured me.p, a very happy smile on her face.

"Goodbye Sydney Jones, take care on your adventures to come!" I said, waving goodbye to her.

"Hoo roo Ambassador!" She said waving goodbye to me.

I snapped my fingers and she vanished, then a portal opened underneath me and I vanished.

I landed back in the Vault and gently hung the whip back where it belonged.

"_Artifact recovered: Whip of Indiana Jones._" My computer said as I turned to walk back down the aisle.

"_Artifact recovery recommendation: Phenton Thermos. Threat level: minimal. Availability: temporary. Location: Amity Park_."

"Thank you computer, I'll get right on that." I said.

Considering I had nothing else on the agenda I figured it was a solid plan of action, so not wasting any time I cracked open yet another portal and ran through at top speed.

**The Ambassador has recovered the Whip of Indiana Jones, now he's off for the Phenton Thermos. Please Review!**


	4. Changes

**The Ambassador is headed to Amity Park for a Fenton thermos, easy enough, right?**

**Wrong.**

The minute I came out the other side of the portal my powers left me and I plunged into the pavement creating a small crater.

"Oh, my head." I muttered getting to my feet.

"GET OUT OF MY CITY!" Came a shriek, and I turned to see a blur and of green, black and white coming at me at light speed.

"Oh dear." I said, and then went flying into a nearby building.

I crawled out of the rubble, pushing bricks and wood off me, and stood up dusting myself off. I turned to face my attacker and was surprised to see not Danny Phantom but his younger female clone Danielle Phantom.

"Who are you?! You're no ghost!" She yelled, her hands still glowing green.

"Please! I'll tell you who I am! Just don't shoot me again! This body may be indestructible but I still feel pain!" I told her holding up my hands placatingly.

"Talk!" She commanded, and I complied.

"My name is The Ambassador of worlds! And I know you are Dani Phantom, Dani with and "I" that is. I come here seeking something." I explained.

"What do you want?" She said, not shifting herself from a fighting stance.

"A very very long time ago Clockwork the ghost of time relinquished to me a Fenton thermos. During a terrible skirmish I lost the thermos and my readings indicate it is here in Amity Park. Perhaps if I speak to the other Phantom-"

"Danny's out of town. What are you exactly? You set off my ghost sense, but you're obviously not as ghost...are you a fr-"

"**TIME OUT**!" Came the all to familiar voice that generally followed people freezing in time.

Sure enough Clockwork appeared holding a Phenton Thermos.

"Take the thermos and go! I watch over the Phantoms, you know this Reality Lord."

"Don't get your robe in a twist! You know, I could have gotten it myself." I said.

"I already had to deal with your Saver flirting with Daniel, I don't need you here further disturbing the order of time."

"The Saver was here?" I asked.

"Yes, and she did her best at winning the heart of the Ghost Boy. Now I ask you to leave." He handed me the thermos.

"Fine. What about Danielle?"

"I'll clear her memory. Now leave." He said, and I opened a portal.

"So moody. Goodbye Clockwork, take care of my old friends." I instructed, walking through the portal.

"It's a pity I didn't get to see the Phentons, such nice people..." I said to myself as I rested the Thermos back on its pedestal.

"_Artifact Recovered: Fenton Thermos._" The computer confirmed.

"Computer! Where should I go next? Which item should I go after next? The Necronomicon? The Orb of Dorak? Oo! The skeleton of Wolverine perhaps?!" I asked, excitedly.

_"I would suggest the Skeleton of Wovlerine, it's in the vault of corpses, but first, you have a video message sir. I'm patching it through now._" The computer replied, and then a screen descended from the ceiling displaying a black haired woman in a red cloak with gold arm guards.

"Greetings, you must be The Ambassador." The woman said.

"Yes, I am. I am afraid your face does not ring familiar." I told the strange woman.

"Yes we have not met so you do not know my face. I however know yours, I see it whenever I'm looking upon my daughter and she is at her happiest." The woman said, a warm smile on her face.

Daughter? Who could she be referring to? Miss Angela? Hmmm...

I knew everyone's mother, and no ones mother was deceased except...oh my.

"Arella?" I asked and the woman nodded.

Arella was Ravens mother, she had perished when Trigon destroyed Azarath in search of Raven. I had managed to repair Azarath but I wasn't able to bring back or talk to Arella.

"Ma'am, may I say it is truly an honor to receive a call from you." I said, suddenly becoming very proper, I even bowed slightly.

"Do not humble yourself before me Ambassador, you owe me no respects. But I and the people of Azarath owe you great debts." She replied.

"Miss Arella, you are Ravens mother, for that position alone I owe you more respect than any royal I have ever met. But why do you call now? Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"You freed Rachel from Trigon, eternally destroyed the connection. You gave her total controll over her abilities, allowing her to express emotion for the first time in her entire life, she's now capable of feeling fear, love, sadness, anger, without apocalyptic consequence. A change has begun." She explained.

"A change?" I said, unsure of what she meant.

"Rachel is half Human and half demon, until you severed the connection her demon half held the majority of who she was. Her skin, her heart, her mind all reflected her inner struggle to suppress all those emotions. Now they are coming out and she can't accept them, all the years of suppression have caused her to have an instinctive fear of feeling. Ambassador, my daughter is scared, please, go to her. You have been gone from that world of man for three months, and Rachel needs you now more than ever." Arella pleaded.

"Arella, the demon dog Cerberus guard of the gates of the underworld couldn't keep me away from Raven. She will be safe, you have my eternal word." I promised.

"Thank you, Ambassador."

"You are most welcome. Goodbye, Ma'am." I told her, she nodded and the image faded away as the screen retracted into the ceiling.

I had to get to Titan Tower immediately, no time for portals, I slammed my hands together and found myself standing on the roof.

I instantly phased through the roof and down to the main living room, but it was empty. Knowing there was only other place she could be I made my way to her room and phased through the door. I saw sitting on the edge of her bed clutching her arm, she turned when she heard me enter.

"Ambassador..." She said with surprise, but I could see fear in her eyes.

"Raven, are you alright?" I asked walking over and placing my hand on her shoulder.

"Ambassador, wh-what's happening?" She asked, holding her hand up.

I gazed at her hand, which was beginning to change color from Ravens usual grey complexion to that of a normal human.

"You're changing Raven, you no longer need to live in fear of showing your emotions." I explained.

"I'm scared...i-it's like I'm being torn apart...I...I don't know who I am anymore..." There were tears in her eyes now, and I embraced in a hug.

"Those are the emotions you've suppressed for so long freeing themselves. And yes, you do know who you are you're Rav-" I thought for a moment and then corrected myself. "You're Rachel Roth, daughter of Angela, and for the last fifteen years you saved this city countless times. You're strong Rae, one of the strongest people I know." I said, he pulled back form the hug and looked into my eyes.

"Y-you called me Rachel...you never call me Rachel..."she said.

"That is your name, you're Rachel Roth. Raven is just a title, a mask to hide who you are, to distance yourself from those around you and avoid emotional connections. You have to let go Rach, allow yourself to feel those emotions." I encouraged her.

She stared at me, looking at me for so long before speaking.

"Will you...will you stay with me...Sam?" She asked, her eyes wide and tearing up again, her body shaking in fear.

"For all of eternity." I said embracing her once more.

We sat there for a very long time, she cried, and I consoled her. Eventually after she had laid her head in my lap, she fell asleep, and I quickly followed suit.

I awoke and found myself looking at the ceiling of Ravens dark room, and jolted upright.

"Rachel?!" I said scanning the darkness as my eyes adjusted.

"Over here." Came her voice, and then I saw her but the opposite wall standing in front of a mirror, I stood up and rushed over to her.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Look" she said removing her cloak and revealing her skin had completely transformed. It wasn't just her arm any more, all of her skin was now the color of that of a normal human, and her chakra gem was no longer on her forehead.

"How do you feel? Still feel like you're being torn apart?" I asked, and she shook her head.

"No. I feel better, better than I have in my whole life. I'm not straining to keep everything inside, I feel free." She explained.

"You are. Not only with your emotions, but with your identity. You can be whoever you want now. You no longer have to worry about hurting those around you."

"Did you know this would happen?" She asked.

"I knew you'd be free of Trigons control and that you could have total control over your powers. I did not expect the physical changes or your human half becoming the dominant." I confessed.

"So...do you like it?" She said.

"Like what?" I said, not understanding.

"The way I look, do you still think I'm beautiful." She clarified, which surprised me.

"Rae, of course you are. You've always been beautiful, you could have eight eyes and a tentacle coming out the back of your head and you would still be the most beautiful girl in the world to me." I told her with a smile, and she smiled back, which prompted me to lean in and kiss her.

"Aren't you supposed to be out there collecting artifacts?" She asked once we pulled apart.

"My kissing is so bad you're trying to get rid of me? Harsh." I joked, Raven smiled.

"No, but you've only been gone three months and then you show up here. Why?"

"You needed me, why would I be anywhere else?" I told her.

"How did you know?"

"We've been together for how long? Through how many alternate timelines? Has the whole "all knowing Reality Lord" concepts not quite sunk in." I said, not sure where she was headed with this.

"No, before, you called me the daughter of Arella, you've never talked about my mother." She looked sad as she said her mothers name.

"I had just got back from recovering the Phenton Thermos when I got a call from your mother, Arella." I explained.

"You spoke to her?" Raven looked surprised.

"Yes, she'd been watching you and asked me to come see you, to be with you in your time of need." Raven looked shocked, I then added. "It also appears she approves of me."

"Is...is Azarath still standing?" She asked, it was the first time she ever asked me about her home.

"After you came here and Trigon attacked Azarath I went there. I was able to restore Azarath but not save your mother." I told her, having trouble meeting her gaze.

"You never told me you went there..." She said.

"Because I knew if I told you you'd want me to take you there, and it was too dangerous. My powers were ineffective in Azarath, so if I took you there while you were still connected to Trigon he'd been drawn there and destroyed it all over again. Im sorry." I said.

"Will you take me there now?" She asked, looking into my eyes, and I could see the longing in them.

"After I restored Azarath, I made a deal with Azar that he would quit his quest to destroy Trigon and protect the souls that perished there if I never returned to Azarath. But, I can send you there." She looked like I'd told her she won the lottery.

"Really?!"

"Yes, if you wish." I said opening a golden portal.

"How will I get home?" She asked.

"Once there you should be able to open your own portal to return. I hope you'll call me when you return." I told her, giving her a hug.

"You can count on it." She said, breaking the hug and walking through the portal.

Now I stood there alone in Ravens room.

"Back to artifact collecting." I muttered, clapping my hands and finding myself standing back in the vault.

"So the Adamantium Skeleton of Wolverine. Eh?" I said to the computer.

"_Yes. It's in the vault of corpses_." The computer confirmed.

"Well then, I guess it's time to pay a visit to my old pal Clive." I said, snapping my fingers and vanishing into a puff of blue smoke.

**The Ambassador is off to the Vault of Corpses! Will he be able to the get the Skeleton of Wolverine? Find out next time!**


	5. Computer Trouble

**The Ambassador is headed to the Vault of Corpses for the Skeleton of Wolverine. Will he be able obtain it? Find out now!**

The Vault of Corpses: a collection of preserved remains of heroes and recognizable figures throughout the Galaxy. It was originally the trophy room of a great tyrannical emperor, who destroyed and murdered countless beings and then put their remains on display. Eventually he was defeated and the trophy room was turned into a museum, and renamed The Memorial Museum of the Fallen, which still contained the remains of heroes only now they were displayed in a respectable wake style. The museum was presided over by the desk clerk/security guard Clive, who was a 900 year old Warlock who never used his powers and Lydia, a 436 year old female vampire who drank a blood substitute. I happened to the one who assigned them to those positions as part of my "No Supernatural being left behind" program that I was a big supporter of when I was younger. Since then I hadn't visited the Vault, a little too morbid for my liking, and I'm a Grim Reaper!

Nevertheless I needed Logan's Skeleton, so I landed on the front steps of the museum and marched right through the revolving glass doors. I approached the front desk and saw Clive sitting with his feet up catching up on sleep. As I said Clive was a 900 year old Warlock, but he had the appearance of a thirty something American man and he spoke with a very backwoods southern accent.

"CLIVE! Wake up!" I shouted, causing the warlock to wake up and fall over in his chair, after he recovered he stood up and addressed me.

"A-ambassador!? Wh-what are ya doin here? We've been keeping the museum runnin all legal just like ya asked." He said, obviously shocked by my sudden appearance.

"I know you have Clive. You're smart enough to know to behave. Now, I need something." I told him.

"S-sure thing! What do ya need?" He asked.

"One of the exhibits." He looked at me like I'd hit him with Mjonir.

"Ya need an exhibit?!"

"The Skeleton of Wolverine." I explained.

"What?! Ambassador! Ya can't just go takin exhibits!" He exclaimed.

"Clive, Clive, Clive. Who gave you this position?" I asked.

"You did."

"Who got you off the streets of New Gloru?"

"You did."

"So when I say I need an exhibit, don't you think it's probably for a good reason?"

"I suppose...but why do you need it?"

"If anyone were to get ahold of Wolverines skeleton they could extract DNA and create a race of Wolverine clones which could conquer entire planets. So the skeleton comes back with me, and goes into my vault."

"I suppose that is for the best." He agreed.

"Good. Now I'll be going, nice seeing you Clive keep up the good work." I said, walking past his desk and down the hall.

"Thank ya, Mister Ambassador.

I made my way through several hallways as I looked for the Logans remains, crossing my finger the entire time that I wouldn't run into Lydia the tour guide. But sure enough as I turned the corner there she was.

"Ambassador? Vut are you doing ere?" She asked in her distinct Transylvanian accent.

"Well, I'm ere to bite your neck!" I said, jokingly mocking her accent, but she just glared.

"Actually I'm here for that." I told her, pointing to the end of the hall where a glass case contains the Adamantium Skeleton of Wolverine, posed in a a fighting stance.

"You've got to be joking?" She looked at me like I was off my rocker.

"No, I already discussed it with Clive, the DNA that resides within the the Adamantium coating could be used to create a Wolverine clone army. It's far too dangerous to left here." I explained, but she just crossed her arms.

"I do not care vut that dimvitted vorlock had to say, you're not coming in here and taking the exhibits." She stood offensively, blocking my path to the case.

"Lydia get out of my way." I commanded, giving her a glare.

"You're not taking the skeleton." She said, and her body transformed into full vampire.

Terrifyingly sharp fangs, razor sharp claws, eyes as red as blood, and a pair of black wings.

"Oi, never easy with you is it." I sighed, snapping my fingers and causing at least a hundred pounds of Garlic to fall on top of Lydia, making her collapse to the floor.

I walked around the pile of garlic and stood directly in front of the case holding Wolverine.

"Relocatus Vaultus." I said and the Skeleton vanished in a puff of grey smoke.

"Some kind of teleportation spell?" Muttered Lydia bitterly as she crawled out of the pile of garlic.

"You got it kid." I said, snapping my fingers and making the garlic vanish.

"I really hate you." She said, giving me a very dirty look.

"Now that's not a very nice thing to say, should I tell your father?" I said jokingly, she just glared.

"Well, now that I've procured the skeleton I'll be off. So, Lydia Von Dracula, farewell!" I told her, snapping a finger and disappearing in puff of black smoke.

"_Artifact recovered: Skeleton of Wolverine. Good work sir._" The computer said after I had landed back in the vault and confirmed that the Skeleton was in place.

"Thank you computer, what shall we head after next?" I asked stretching arms.

"_Sir, there is an artifact of extreme dangerous potential that must be recovered immediately."_

"Really? What artifact?" I asked.

"_The Multiversal Motherboard._"

"What is the Multiversal Motherboard?" I asked astonished because I'd never heard of the Multiversal Motherboard before.

"_The Multiversal Motherboard was created by The Saver, The Corrector, The Healer, and The Repair Man to be the main circuit board for the Central Computer on Infinitus, the short-lived home of the Reality Lords. The Motherboard would have contained an infinite storage capacity and collected the adventures and knowledge of the Reality Lords and all the world they visited. Upon storing the Motherboard the Saver split it up into ten pieces with the thought that the smaller fragments could be used to repair a Reality Lords T.U.T.U._" The computer explained

"Well where is it now?!" I exclaimed.

"_The Motherboard, being powered by reality energy, garnered so much energy I teleported out of the Vault during the Reality Lord Hibernation. It sought the most appropriate technology to surround itself with, located in the lab of Dr. Noreen Wakemen in Tremorton._"

"Jenny's sisters!" I exclaimed, realizing what was happening.

"Computer send out a message to the others, tell them they're in deep trouble. I've got to get to Tremorton before the motherboard destroys everything!" I waved my hand and suddenly found myself standing in front of Wakemens lab, which currently appeared to have taken battle damage and resembled Swiss cheese.

I stormed through the door and looked in every direction. I did see any sign of life until heard a low hum coming from down the hall. I headed straight down the hall until I came to Dr. Wakemens lab room. Standing in the center of the room was Nora and Jenny, directly in front of them were the 8 XJ Prototypes.

"Nora! Please tell me you didn't replace the motherboards?!" I cried stepping into the room.

"Well of course I did! But they weren't supposed to come online!" She explained, keeping her eyes focused on the robots.

"Ok...were the motherboards green or gold?" I asked.

"I don't see what that has to with anything?"

"It has everything to with everything! Green or gold?!" I demanded.

"Well..I...gold!" She said extremely flustered.

"Oh no.." I muttered, and looked at the robots as they each began to glow.

"_Reality Lord DNA detected, systems going online._" All eight robots droned in unison as their glow intensified, and I knew they were growing to release a blast of reform stove energies.

"STAY BEHIND ME!" I screamed, teleporting in between the robots and the Wakemens.

The robots glow reached their peak and each fired a blast of honey gold energy, and I projected reality energy to counter it. I was at peak strength, but I was trying to hold back reality energy being fired at me by eight robots and it was a struggle. I took a few steps forward and concentrated on using the energy to encase the bots, they pushed me back.

"NOT TODAY!" I shouted and forced my energy forward and encased the bots, then I stood my ground and held the robots energy within the shield.

After several moments of keeping it contained the energy reached critical output and caused a small explosion, around the intensity of a few million nuclear bombs, and then the light inside the bubble dissipated and I lowered the shield.

"Phew," I said, winded from the effort,"I'm going to throttle Samantha." I muttered.

"What in earth just happened?!" Cried Nora.

"What happens to my sisters?!" Demanded Jenny,

.

The smoke around the robots still had not cleared so I summoned a gust of wind and the smoke was gone. Standing where the different oddly shaped poorly functioning robots had once stood were the same bots, but they all now looked like variations of XJ9.

"Dr. Wakemen you placed pieces of the Multiversal Motherboard into the other XJ robots. They just reshaped into different forms that can contain reality energy, a lot of it. But in a moment they'll come fully online and they'll be fine."

"What is a Mutliversal Motherboard?" Nora asked, and set in with the explanation of what it was and why it was here.

"So what's going to happen to them?" Jenny asked.

"That's the question isn't it? I can tell you that they now contain enough reality energy to blow a whole through the fabric of existence, they'll need to expel it somehow, use it up."

"Can you take it out? Put in the regular motherboards?"

"As I said they contain a great amount of reality energy, if I try taking it out now it will permanently destroy them." I explained, at which point the robots came online.

Each robots eyes opened and lit up, and they began to look around.

"XJ1! System capabilities rundown!" I said, hoping to hear something in particular.

"Hello Ambassador, it's nice to meet you. Our system capabilities include Multiversal data gathering and containment with a nearly infinite storage capacity, and we have all knowledge of the Reality Lords and there entire history since there original creation. We possess limited adaptation capabilities, and we are composed of the same material as The Ambassadors device. Like The Ambassador we have the capability to transport between universes, and communicate between them as well." XJ1 explained, but her voice wasn't cold and robotic, it had a human sound to it, like XJ9s but a voice of her own.

"All of you possess the ability to move through the Multiverse?" I asked.

"Yes, all of us except for XJ9."

"Fascinating..." I muttered as my mind began working, the gears turning until it hit me!

"THAT'S IT! HAHA! THAT'S THE ANSWER! ABSOLUTELY BRILLIANT!" I cried, sterling both of the Wakemens and the other XJs.

"What?! What is the answer?" Demanded Nora.

"They possess the ability to travel to other universes, doing so uses reality energy. So, if these XJs go traveling through the multiverse they can burn off the energy and I can then replace the motherboard! It's fantastic!" I explained, still giddy from having come up with the idea.

"Traveling to other worlds? Isn't that dangerous? Where would they go?!" Jenny demanded.

"On an artifact recovery assignment." I told her, then explained all about my vault and its many released artifacts.

"So they'd go off collecting artifacts? And all of these worlds are documented?" Jenny clarified.

"Indeed, but only if they prefer this option over permanent deactivation." I turned to them, "so, girls, what do you say? Will you do this old Reality Lord the honor of helping me collect some of these artifacts?" I asked.

"It would be my honor, Ambassador." Said XJ1.

"That's sounds like soooo much fun!" Agreed XJ2 with a chipper smile on her face.

And every bot signified there agreement verbally, all except XJ10.

"XJ10, is my request unacceptable?" I asked.

"I will help to collect these artifacts and reserve the peace but only if it is ok with Jenny and our mother." She and the others looked to Nora and Jenny.

"Of course it's ok with us! It will allow this Ambassador to repair you so you isn't have to be deactivated!" Jenny exclaimed.

"Girls you must do this." Nora affirmed.

"And when you return I'll replace the motherboard pieces in all of you and you can exist here and operate as a hero like XJ9." I told them.

"When do we leave?" XJ1 asked.

"Now would be best, start burning off the energy. The computer at the Fortress of Reality will update you and give you assignments. Good luck, Reality Bots." I told them.

"Take care! And be careful out there! And remember to call!" Said Nora.

"Be safe, come back soon!" Said Jenny.

"Opening portals." The Bots said in unison as nine trans-universal portals opened and each walked through.

"When will they be back?" Jennifer asked as I turned back to me.

"Impossible to tell, but when enough energy has been burned they will return here and so will I." I explained.

"Will they be safe?" Nora asked.

"I assure you Dr. Wakemen they are perfectly capable of taking care of themselves. They have a nearly infinite knowledge of the multiverse, and when they released the energy and reshaped their forms, it also altered what they were composed of. They are no longer made of plain alloys of this Earth, they are now composed of a variety of the strongest and rarest metals in all of the Multiverse. They will face villains and obstacles of major proportions, but I promise you, and you have my word as the Grand High Reality Lord that your daughters will be safe." I assured her.

"What do we do now?" Asked Jenny.

"Well, Nora, I suggest you go back to your work and Jennifer, I suggest you go back to protecting the city, and being with The Repair Man. As for myself, perhaps I'll attend to some of the higher risk artifacts your sisters won't be able to obtain. It's nice seeing you two again, and I apologize for the mix up with the motherboards. Take care." I said to them, walking forward and shaking hands with both of them.

"See you soon, Ambassador." Jennifer said as I walked out of the house.

I stood looking at the Wakemen house from the street, full of holes and smoldering.

I snapped my fingers and the house was repaired, better than new. I also threw in some new lab equipment for Nora, and tech upgrades for Jenny. Where to next? Off to get the Necronomicon? The Helmet of Fate? So many choices... But my thoughts were interrupted by a sudden beeping, I took out my device and a holographic Serema appeared.

"We're back! We're over at Dex Labs whenever you're ready." She said before the image vanished.

"Oh dear, best get going then!" I muttered opening a portal and dashing straight through to see my daughter.

**Liz is back, where will The Ambassador and her go next? **

**Something big is coming...**


	6. All Grown Up

**Serema, Liz, and a stranger have returned and The Ambassador is headed to meet them.**

I landed in front of Dex Labs and just as I turned around there was a shout.

"DAD!" Liz cried rushing towards me and embracing me in bear hug, she was surprisingly strong for a powerless Reality Lord.

"Liz! My dear, how was it? Did you learn a lot from your aunt?" I asked her with a smile after we'd pulled apart.

"Yeah! We went to the Underworld and had tea with Persephone! And she raced The Flash around the world! And met master Yoda! Well, actually Aunt Serema had a talk with master Yoda, but I walked around the Jedi Temple with Ahsoka Tano. Then we got stuck in a Nazi concentration camp, but Aunt Serema saved us!" She stopped for a moment taking a deep breath.

"How long we're you gone?" I asked.

"Ummmmm" Liz obviously had no idea.

"320 years 9 months and 6 days." Serema told me as she and a strange woman made their way toward us.

"I missed my own daughters 100 birthday! What kind of father am I!?" I joked.

"Oh, you didn't miss much. I took her around the Glork Nebula, we had dinner at Mung Dahls kitchen...then we stopped by Glards..." She muttered the last part under her breath.

"Wait, Glards?" I asked, and she nodded.

Glards was the most famous punk parlor in all of the Glork nebula, specializing in tattoos, ridiculous hair colors, and worst of all, piercings. I immediately focused on Liz's face, and I nearly dropped dead. She had a piercing in each ear, one in her nose, and to my horror, one in her naval which could seen in her currently semi-revealing outfit.

"SEREMA! How could you-" I stopped myself from exploding, "you should have told me- WHAT ON GLORK FIFTY WERE YOU- Liz if that's what makes you- PIERCINGS?" I began to hyperventilate, until Liz put her hand on my shoulder.

"Dad, calm down, it's fine. I didn't get any tattoos, just a couple of piercings." She looked at me, and the calm expression on her face did relax.

"Liz, you should have at least told me, I am your father. I'm not saying I'd have said yes, but still..."

"I know dad, I told Aunt Serema not to call you, I'm sorry. I just thought it would be kinda cool." Now she looked at me with those big grey eyes, and my heart softened.

"Well, you're the daughter of The Ambassador, what's the harm in a few pieces of metal? If we decide we don't like them all I'd have to do is snap." I told her, smiling.

"Thanks dad."

"What's the big deal anyways, why freak out about it? I think they look great." Said the strange girl who'd come with them. She had black hair, green eyes, and stood about an inch shorter than myself. She was dressed in a leather jacket, combat boots, leather pants, and a black tank top. And she had just made me angry.

"Is that right? Well I don't know who you think you are, but you have no right questioning anything I have to say!" I shouted, walking over staring her down, she just smirked.

"Who are you anyways?" I demanded, and that's when Serema stepped between us.

"Sam, this is my girlfriend, Laura." She explained.

I looked the girl over once more, and then used my powers to scan her. Br when I reached her mind, I was flooded with frightening images of Lab coats and test tubes, I felt unbearable agony all over my body, but especially in hand and feet, it felt as though knives were coming out of them...oh my goodness! That's it!

"Sweet mother of the Marvel universe! You're Laura Kinney! X-23!" I exclaimed, a little surprised to find Serema had found love in the Marvel universes, and even more surprised that Stan had let them leave.

"One of many." X-23 replied with a smirk, but rather than get angry, I calmed down and approached her for a proper greeting.

"My apologies for my behavior, this entire situation caught me off guard. It is very nice to meet you Laura." I said, extending my hand with she shook politely.

"No big deal, Rema told be you might get a little angry, especially when you saw Liz."

"Rema?" I asked.

"That's what she calls me, like how you call me Serem." Serema explained.

"Indeed. Well, when you said you had a new girlfriend I honestly didn't imagine it might be a hero, let alone such a powerful hero as X-23." I said, nodding to Laura.

"Well you know how it goes, girl lands in woods, girl with claws thinks she's a government and tries to stab her eyes out, girl asks girl with claws out for coffee." Serema said.

"Ah yes, the classic love story." I agreed with a smile.

"So he's the Grand High Reality Lord you've talked so much about? The Ambassador. Doesn't seem so powerful." X-23 remarked with a smile, obviously trying to get me to show off my powers, so I did.

I increased my size to that greater than Dex Labs, I put on an energy glow , and spoke in rumbling voice that shook the Earth.

"**I AM THE AMBASSADOR OF WORLDS! GRAND HIGH REALITY LORD! MASTER OF THE MULTIVERSE! I HAVE FOUGHT HORDS OF DEMONS WROUGHT UPON THE WORLD BY THE DEVIL HIMSELF! YOU DARE QUESTION MY POWER?**" I bellowed, looking down at them.

"It's possible I was wrong." Said X-23 looking up at me, and I transformed myself back to normal.

"You were. Now that you've seen my powers, show us the claws." I asked, and she raised her hands and two Adamantium claws slid out of the top of them.

"Far enough. So, Serem, you two have to be off? Or would yo like to go have lunch? Maybe catch a play at the Globe Theatre?" I asked.

"Actually Laura and I were going to go on a date at the Star Sphere, sorry." She apologized.

"Perfectly alright, maybe you and Laura and Raven and I can double date sometime soon." I suggested.

"Sounds great Sam," Serema agreed then made her way over to Liz.

"I had a great time kiddo, hope things didn't get to scary for ya." She said giving Liz a hug.

"No Aunt Serema, it was fun, and I really learned a lot." Liz said, turning and giving me a smile.

Serema walked back over to Laura and opened a portal.

"It was nice to meet you Ambassador," Laura said, turning to face me.

"Take it easy on Liz, she's a really great kid." She smiled at Liz.

"Indeed she is. It was a pleasure to meet you Laura," I told her, and then snapped my fingers pausing everything except Laura and I, then walked over to her.

"Laura, take care of Serema, she's my best friend and she's like a sister to me. A Reality Lords emotions are incredibly complex, so I'm asking you, do you love her?" I said, staring straight into her eyes.

"Of course I do." She replied, without a millisecond of hesitation.

"I hope so, because she has been through a lot in her life."

"I know everything, she told me about her brother, and Morgan, and about you. All your adventures together, even some of the darker times. Sam, I saved her life." She told me.

"My dear, that is not possible. Reality Lords are immortal. Even if a creature was able to kill one, it would rip a while in very fabric of existence." I told her.

"Not if they were in complete human form, a regular Reality Lord can die, or at least be reassigned to their human life forever, if they are struck down in complete human form." She told me.

"What are you talking about?!" I was completely lost, everything she said was absolute nonsense.

"When she came to my world, she was forced into her full human form, no powers or memories, and she landed outside the Weapon X facility. They had no idea what or who she was...they took her to exam room and then to a place for experimentation..." She stopped for a moment, emotion overwhelming her. "When I escaped I ran through the halls of the facility...until I passed the room they had her in, she was screaming in pain...they had cut her open...an incision right down her chest and stomach...and they'd stitched her back up...there was blood everywhere." She stopped, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea...but pain or not, a Reality Lord can not die, I know this, I am one, I am the Grand High Reality Lord, even in human form their death would result in a tear in the fabric of reality." I told her, still dumbfounded as to why she kept insisting on this.

"Shed be angry if I explained anymore..." She was hesitant.

"Laura, tell me."

"When you went crazy, became The Corrector, and Rema and the others created that planet to try and knock some sense into you, there was a price. After you all met with the council, they called back the others and demanded that Samantha convince you to give up your powers, but she wouldn't hear of it, she begged them to make a deal, and they did. Instead of you losing your powers, all regular Reality Lords developed mortality, if ever struck down in complete human form they would lose their powers become human for all eternity or be written out of existence in the most natural way possible...death."

"Why didn't they tell me?!" I demanded, shocked by everything.

"They knew you'd freak out, and they decided to keep it from you even when the multiverse reset after the battle with Bruce." She explained, then she got a very serious, almost worried expression in her eyes.

"Sam, you can't tell her I told you. You can't tell anyone, not even Liz. Serema made me swear that I wouldn't say a word." She pleaded.

"I won't say a word, on one condition."

"What?"

"You promise me right now that as long as you're together, you will treat her like the beautiful, kind, caring girl that she is. And always, always listen to her. Can you promise me this?" I asked.

"Of course."

"Then you have my word that she will never know, none of them will. Now I better unfreeze them and you better get going, good to meet you Laura." She nodded.

I snapped my fingers and time started once more.

"Well I hope you two have fun! See you later! And be safe!" I told them.

"Have fun Aunt Serema and it was really nice to meet you Laura." Liz said.

They both smiled and waved before hopping into the portal.

"Dad, what's the Star Sphere?" Liz asked after the girls had departed.

"Ah yes! The Star Sphere! The most romantic place in all of the Duoa star system! It's a large sphere shaped structure, about the the size of a large moon, that contains every romantic gesture and activity in their known universe! But the main attraction are the Date Simulators. Their rooms which out a couple in a fantasy date scenario of their choice, be it a dinner in the Eiffel Tower, climbing Everest, or piloting the U.S.S. Enterprise. But the really cool thing is they can only be activated by a couple that is truly in love. I've never used one myself, Raven never used to be into that kind of thing." I explained, and Liz nodded.

"So! I say we head out! Where should we g-" I started to say but was interrupted.

"_Ambassador! Your assistance is required in universe 5678837465_." My device informed me.

"Will I have my powers on this mission?"

"_No, human form is required, and you must bring The Companion._"

"Can it wait?"

"_Your assistance is required now._"

I sighed and turned to Liz.

"I'm sorry kiddo, I was planning on a fun trip for us." I told her.

"It's alright dad, this'll be fun, I've never really seen you on a regular mission before." She smiled at me, not the least bit disappointed.

"Glad to hear it!" I popped open a portal. "Well then, best not keep this world waiting!" I grabbed her hand and we ran right into the portal.

**Liz is back and she's 320 and has piercings, The Corrector is dating X-23, and no one told The Ambassador Reality Lords can die! What on Earth will The Ambassador and Liz encounter on this mission?!**


	7. Civil War

**The Ambassador and Liz are off on a mission, but for what exactly? Find out now!**

The moment we came out of the portal Liz and I found ourselves falling, with no ground in sight.

"Dad! What's going?!" Liz shouted, as she leveled out with me.

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure everything wil-" but once again I was cut off by a roaring female voice.

"This is Maria Hill, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. You are flying in restricted air space, identify yourself or you will be shot down!"

Liz stared at me in shock, and I knew we were in trouble because I had no powers and no way of radioing our identities.

"This I your final warning! Identify yourself or we will bring you down!"

"Dad! What do we do?!" Liz cried, a panicked expression on her face.

"If they do start shooting, just turn roll and do anything you can to avoid getting hit! Everything will be alright sweetheart, I promise!" I shouted, and right after I did the firing began. As opposed to bullets we were being shot at with red plasma blasts, which we manage to dodge almost entirely. A few shots got close to me, one singed my hair, nothing made contact. Then I heard the scream, and I spun myself in time to see Liz holding a bloody wound on her side.

"Liz!" I screamed, but before I could try and make my way to her I saw the ground was coming up quick. It got closer, and closer, and closer, and them SMACK! We landed hard on what I quickly realized wasn't ground at all, no, it was the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. I tried to stand up to make my way to Liz but the moment I raised my body up I was struck with a intense electrifying pain, a taser, and unable to take the pain, I passed out.

My eyes snapped open and I found my self in a very small containment cell, my arms and legs locked to the ceiling and floor in braces. I looked out to see a woman standing in the hall outside the cell.

"Who are you?!" I demanded, struggling against my bindings.

"My name is Maria Hill, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D." She stated.

"No...Nick Fury is the Director." I muttered.

"Nick Fury is no longer assisted with S.H.I.E.L.D. Now, who are you? I want full name, secret identity, and list of powers." She ordered.

"Excuse me?" Was all I could think to say.

"By the order of the Superhuman Registration Act I demand you reveal your identity."

Superhuman Registration Act? Oh no...

"I'm no superhero, I'm a civilian, and so is my sister," then I remembered what had happened to Liz before I passed out. "WHERE IS SHE?!" I screamed.

"The girl you landed with has been taken care of, her wounds mended and her body healed. If what your saying is true then why were you falling from the sky?"

"Look, all I know is that Jane and I were walking around New York when this villain, Doctor dome, or whatever, attacked us. The next thing I know we're falling from the sky." I lied.

"We'll see about that after a thorough genetic test." She said, turning and spa,Ingrid away from me. I was about to start screaming to see Liz, when some sort of anesthetic gas entered the cell and lost conciseness once more...

When I came to again Maria Hill was standing back outside the cell.

"My apologies, the DNA test did in fact indicate you're human. You will be released at once." Hill said, entering something into a keypad which caused the braces to release my hand and legs, then the glass door slid up. I walked out and stretched then locked eyes with Hill.

"Take me to my Sister." I demanded, and she nodded.

We made our way only a short distance before reaching the cell where Liz was being held. She looked at us, I was shocked to see there was no sign of her wound and I gave Hill a look.

"The Helicarrier has advanced medical treatment facilities, your sisters wounds were easily treated and she made a full recovery." Hill informed me as she released Liz and she came rushing towards me.

"You alright?" I asked giving her a reassuring hug, and she nodded.

"I'm fine, Tom." She even remembered my false identity, Tom Scott.

"Director Hill, it would be wonderful if we could get back to New York." I said irritably, and she nodded.

"I'll arrange for an agent to escort you back." She said.

"Actually, why don't you let me take them Maria? I've been wanting to test the Stark tech in your new jets anyways." Said none other than Tony Stark, A.K.A. Iron Man.

"Tony? Since when are you in the chaperoning business?" Maria said with a smirk.

"Very funny," Stark said and then turned to us, "pleasure to meet you, I'm Ton-"

"We know who you are Mr. Stark," I cut in, "I'm Tom, this is Jane, and we'd like to go home, can this be accomplished?" I said, heavy attitude in my voice. Stark looked surprised but he nodded.

"Sure thing, follow me."

We followed Stark out and onto the main platform where he helped us into a sleek looking jet. Stark made several attempts at conversation on our way to the ground, but I ignored them all.

We landed and exited the jet onto the ground of Central Park.

"Hope you had a nice flight. Sorry about the confusion, remember, S.H.I.E.L.D. is there to protect you, but even they make mistakes." He said lifting his face plate and smiling, and this set me off.

"Oh save it! You arrogant, pompous, imbecile! We don't need some lecture on how great those worthless spies are, let alone from a traitorous backstabber like you! So do us a favor and fly back to your little all seeing hovercraft!" I spat, fury dripping from every word. Stark looked shocked, but rather than argue with a child he simply turned and left.

"Dad?! What the heck was that?!" Liz exclaimed after Stark had flew off. "That was Iron Man! The Iron Man!"

"My dear, in this universe Tony Stark has teamed with S.H.I.E.L.D. to enforce the Superhuman Registration Act, which requires every hero in the country to register their secret identity and powers with the United States government." I explained.

"What wrong with that? Isn't that a good thing?" She asked, and it was like she was cutting out my heart.

"Elizabeth Genesis Thornton! The SRA is an abomination! If every heroes identity and powers are registered in a government database, then all a super-villain, say Doc Oc, needs to do is hack into the computer systems and they have everything! So not only can they attack a hero in their everyday life, but they can target their family, their parents, siblings, spouses, even their children!" I exclaimed, very exasperated.

"Oh...you're right dad, I didn't think about it like that."

"I'm sorry for snapping honey, but this is something I feel very passionate about, in my world these events are called Marvels Civil War. I'm quite familiar with how the events are supposed to play out, but if we were called here then something has gone awry in the continuum of events. So, we better get somewhere safe, and find a way to locate Captain America." She nodded and together we hustled off through Central Park.

Once we were out of the park and around the large buildings we kept hustling, that is until I noticed someone following us. Not on the ground, but following along the roof tops. I turned to Liz and without saying a word signaled for us to hurry into a nearby alleyway. Once we were in we hurried up the fire escape until we reached the roof. That's when we caught our pursuer off guard, who happened to be none other than Natasha Romanov, A.K.A. Black Widow.

"So, I take it Director Hill sent to you to keep an eye on us?" Romanov just stared.

"Pretty sad assignment for one S.H.I.E.L.D.s greatest spies."

"The director wanted to make sure you weren't traitors of spies for Captain America." She said.

"I assure you we've never met Cap, but I more than agree with his anti-Registration act views. Now, I'm going to ask you this just once, leave us alone!" I demanded.

"Look kid, I've got my orders. Why don't you just settle down, we're the good guy." She said, attempting to placate me.

"Do not patronize me!" I growled, becoming angrier, "now leave us alone!"

"Not going to happen."

"Alright then. Fight me, either that or go away." I told her defiantly, and she laughed.

"I'm not going to fight a kid." She said.

"You always were a weak, spineless traitor. Waiting for her next opportunity to stab someone who trusts her in the back. World greatest spy? Ha, you wish." I said attempting to instigate a fight.

"You know nothing about me." She said.

"Black Widow, real name: Natalia Romanov. Former citizen of Stalingrad, in the United States on an extended visa provided by S.H.I.E.L.D Supposed worlds greatest spy, how bad it will look on you when you're taken out by teenage boy." My knowledge of who she was caused her to take up a fighting stance.

"How do you do that information?"

"I'll tell you if you can best me in combat." I said, taking a fighting stance myself and using my hand to make sure Liz a far behind me.

"I won't fight a child" she insisted, so I dashed forward and delivered a roundhouse kick to her chest, which sent her staggering backward.

Nice to know I still had my fighting skills.

My attack mad her realize I wouldn't back down, so she came at me. As she did I crouched low and at the last second I sprang up and knocked her legs out from under her and she hit the ground, hard. I then took advantage of her disorientation and body slammed her, but she rose and kicked me, knocking me across the roof. I recovered quickly, and stood, but to my horror I saw Widow had Liz in headlock with gun on her.

"Tell me who you are and how you got that information and I'll let her go!" My blood boiled. Taking my daughter at gunpoint? Big mistake. With lightening quick reflexes I took my pocket knife out and expertly threw it, lodging it in her hand. She cried out in pain, and Liz took advantage of her momentary distraction and slipped out of the head lock and over to the other side of the roof. Having realized what happened Natasha ripped my knife from her hand and tossed it off the roof. While she did that I also took advantage of the situation and charged her, and by the time she figure out what I was doing it was too late.

I threw all of my body weight into her and knocker her down, she rolled over and attempted to roll back into a standing position but this time I did body slam her. I heard a rib crack, and I grabbed her right arm and began try and force it up to dislocate it. However before I managed to dislocate her arm, she got her footing and pushed herself up with her free arm, throwing me backwards. She now stood over me gun aimed at my head.

"Who do you work for?!" She demanded, cocking the gun.

"Hmmm, would you believe it if I told the Cult of Skarro?" I joked, but she just glared and readied her finger to pull the trigger.

Oh dear, this is going to get messy...

BANG!

"Agent Romanov, you've just been dismissed." Said and unknown voice.

I opened my eyes and saw Widow standing over me, her gun had fallen from her and noticed what must've been a tranquilizer dart sticking out of her neck, just before she collapsed. I jumped to my feet and looked around, Liz still stood on the other side of the roof, but she was staring at something. I followed her gaze until I found the source of the voice, a man with neatly kept hair wearing a black suit with a striped tie.

He stepped forward and lowered his weapon.

"Sorry about that, hard to get her locked in the sights." He said with a smile.

"Wh-who are you?" Liz asked, incredibly bewildered, and the man smiled once again and replied,

"Phil Coulson, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D."

**The Ambassador and Liz have landed during the events of Marvels Civil War, how will The Ambassador be able to fix everything without his powers? Tune in next time to find out!**


	8. Seeking Assistance

**Agent Coulson just stopped the Black Widow from killing The Ambassador, now can The Ambassador convince him to help him further?**

"Well, former agent." He corrected himself and came closer, and I signaled for Lz to come next to me, which she did. "Now there aren't too many people capable of lasting a few seconds in a fight with Natasha, let alone pin her to the ground. Mind telling me where you learned to fight like that?" He asked.

"Oh I've had extensive training all over! America, Russia, France, Oa, lots and lots of training." I told him, and he raised and eyebrow.

"Who are you exactly?"

"Ah yes, well my names To- you know what? We don't have time for lies! My name is The Ambassador of Worlds! I'm an ancient inter-dimensional being who normally possesses unimaginable powers! And this," I said gesturing to Liz, "is The Companion, Sarah Jane Smith." Liz gave me a look and I winked.

"Normally this world is out of my jurisdiction but these recent events have drawn us here, we were shot out of the sky by the Helicarrier and then after they determined we were just civilians, Iron Man escorted us to Central Park. We then walked until I noticed Natasha, and we fought, then you showed up." I looked at Coulson, and he nodded.

"With all that's been happening lately, what you just said actually makes sense." He admitted.

"Something I don't quite get is why Hill would send Romanov? Why not a regular agent? Or Hawkeye?"

"I'd have to guess its because she didn't believe whatever lie you told her about who you were. She probably thought you could lead her to Cap, and they could take them down." Coulson suggested.

"Well, Agent Coulson, you wouldn't happen to be able take us to Captain America?" I asked.

"If you've got some kind of plan to end this, I'd be my pleasure." He said.

"Phil, I've been planning a solution to this for centuries." I told him with a smile, he got a strange look on his face but shrugged it off and turned and began walking towards the fire escape.

"Follow me." He said, and so we did.

As Liz and I descended I spoke,

"Liz, I must apologize for endangering you like that, it was incredibly reckless. But the idea of not being able to save this world because of some traitorous spy...but it doesn't matter, what I did was foolish.

"Dad, it's fine. I knew you'd have a plan, I was surprised the way you talked to you Iron Man and Director Hill, but I trust you." She assured me.

"That's just it, I did have a plan. I knew Hill and Stark wouldn't hurt us if they though we were human, Hill might, but I don't believe Stark could take an innocent life. And when I attacked Natasha I thought I could beat her, but if Agent Coulson hadn't shown up when he did..." My voice trailed off.

"It's ok."

"No, I haven't had to fight in human form for centuries, I'm not at peak performance anymore. I couldn't even take down Widow, I don't even want to think about what would happen if had to fight more than one assailant..."

"Then don't." She told me, and a period of silence followed until we were almost to the ground and Liz broke it.

"So dad, who taught you to fight like that? In human form?"

"Ah, well I've learned from many skilled fighters. Bruce Lee, Jackie Chan, Wildcat, Master Nrik Retooooolu, even Hercules. But the moves I employed in that particular fight? Those were taught to me by one of the most skilled fighters there has ever been, there are some worlds where the mention of his name makes criminals cower even more than mine."

"Who?"

"Chuck Norris." I replied and continued downward.

Liz seemed to contemplate this for a moment, and then followed.

We reached the ground and made our way out of the alley and down the sidewalk.

"Aren't we a bit conspicuous, out in the open like this?" I asked Coulson, but her shook his head.

"No, Hill won't be looking for you because they think Natasha is watching you, and they think I'm dead. So until they figure out what happened to Romanov, we're safe." He explained and kept on walking.

Eventually we came to the entrance of a subway and Coulson gestured for us to follow him down. When we reached the turnstile we simply jumped it and kept walking to the other end of the platform.

"Alright, we need to head down the tracks until we reach the entrance." Coulson said hopping off the platform, and then I did and helped Liz down.

"Entrance to what?" Liz asked.

"That's classified." Coulson said, he didn't turn around but I could hear the smile in his face.

We continued along the track for several minutes before Coulson came to a stop. He turned to the wall and began pressing bricks, and each brick seemed to push in. Very Harry Potter, isn't it?

When he pressed the final brick it became stuck, and he confused pressing it to no avail. He turned to say something to us but his voice was drowned out by the horn of the incoming subway train.

"Oh dear..." I muttered, and Coulson began pressing the bricks more frantically.

"Oh for the love of-" I ran forward and gave the final brick a round house kick causing it to slide in and the section of wall rose up. Coulson hurried inside and followed, grabbing Liz's wrist and pulling her with me.

Once we were all inside the all metal tunnel that was located behind the wall, the train rushed passed and the section of wall slid back down.

"Nice work, we could've used you at S.H.I.E.L.D." Coulson remarked as he continued down the corridor.

"I appreciate the confidence Phil, and don't get me wrong I like S.H.I.E.L.D. more than A.R.G.U.S., but government organizations aren't really my thing. However, I did once reign as King over all of the planet Grooooollllll Tret for a week. " I replied.

"You really aren't from this planet are you?" He asked.

"You have no idea." Liz said with a smile, Coulson just shook his head and began walking once more.

Finally we came to the end of the corridor, which was a large metal door with a scanner. Coulson leaned in and it scanned his eye, and then placed a hand on the same scanner causing the door to open. The open doorway revealed a large well furnished room with several tables, chairs, sofas, and monitors of varying sizes, but furniture wasn't the only thing in the room. All around the room were different heroes, Captain America, Ant-Man, Daredevil, The Human Torch, Storm, Iron Fist, Wolverine, Spider-Man, and many others.

"Agent Coulson since when did we decide to allow children into an undercover base?" Captain America said approaching us.

"We're not babysitters Phil." Ant-Man added.

Agent Coulson was about to speak but I stepped forward and cut him off.

"I assure you Captain, we are not children and we are most certainly not babies, Mr. Pym." I stood before Captain America.

"It's and honor to meet you Captain Rogers." I shook hands with Cap.

"Mind telling us your name, son?" He asked.

"Of course! I am The Ambassador of Worlds! Grand High Reality Lord and master of the multiverse! I travel from universe to universe bringing peace and saving lives! And this," I gestured to Liz, "is The Companion, Sarah Jane Smith."

"So why are you here?" Cap asked.

"Ah yes! Well you see, I'm quite familiar with the coming events, the 'Civil War' as some call it, and normally these events would be allowed to play out but something is going to happen differently than it's supposed to." I explained.

"What would that be?" He asked.

"In the normal course of events, the Civil War comes to its climax with the death of a great hero."

"Who?"

"You, Captain. You are shot dead but are later resurrected. But if I'm here than that means you most likely don't come back."

"Why should we believe any of this?" Wolverine demanded, coming forward.

"Fair enough. With all my reality powers I have a complete knowledge of all the history of this world and the identities of its heroes. James Logan Howlett, Peter Parker, Jessica Drew, Matthew Murdock, Daniel Thomas Rand, William Barrett Foster," I looked to see many faces displaying shocked expressions. "Now, you can either believe what I've said, or not, it's up to you." I told them.

"Son, we have no problem believing your from another universe, you wouldn't be the first. I'd just like to know who or what you work for, the Time Variance Authority? The Watchers?" Rogers asked.

"Interesting question, no, I dint work for either of those groups. And while I do find Uatu and his non-interfering race quite charming, my authority is far larger. My race is that of The Lords of Reality, ancient and nearly all powerful. We watch over the Multiverse and interfere where we are needed in order to bring peace and justice. Currently I'm running on no powers, which brings me to my next point, I need to speak with Charles Xavier and his X-Men."

"The Professor has refused to take a side on the SRA, and is keeping his students protected at the institute." Coulson informed me.

"Well then, I suppose I'll need someone to take me there." I glanced at Storm.

"Hold it, why do you want to talk to the Professor? What are you planning on doing?" Wolverine asked.

"I have a plan, a plan I'm really not comfortable verbally discussing. But Charles is the only person i trust, and some of his X-Men would be most helpful. Ororo, would you be willing to take us there?" I approached Storm.

"You have a plan that you truly believe can put an end to all this?" She asked.

"Indeed I do. I've lived long enough to have a plan for every possible scenario." I assured her.

"How old would that be?" Agent Coulson asked.

"Phil, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Humor us." Said Ant-Man.

"Very well then. I am one billion, one hundred thousand, five hundred and four years old. Give or take and eon. And while we're on the subject of my age, The Companion? She is my daughter, just so everyone's clear." I said, eliciting surprised reactions.

"Sorry I asked." Coulson said, and I smiled.

"So, would you be willing to take Sarah Jane and I to the Institute?" I asked Storm once more.

"Yes, but we better hurry." She replied.

"Thank you again Agent Coulson, you saved the not only the life of myself but the life of my daughter. I owe you a great debt, and I assure you the payoff of a Reality Lords debt is unfathomable." I shook Coulson's hand and he nodded.

Storm then escorted Liz and I out of the secret base, down the tracks, onto the platform and out of the subway. We made our way into an alley and she turned to us.

"We will have to fly the rest of the way, I can use the clouds to mask us." We nodded and she extended her hands and we took them. We lifted off the ground and soared into the sky. The wind rushing around us was to loud for anything to be said, so we just flew in silence until we landed in the front steps of the X-Mansion.

The doors opened and to my surprise Xavier, Jean Grey, Scott Summers, Rogue, Jubilee, Kitty Pryde, and Iceman were standing there.

"I take it you saw us coming." Remarked Storm as we walked into the mansion.

"We've been on alert with all of the recent events." The Professor said then he looked at us, "And who might they be?" He inquired.

I smiled.

"Professor, Jean, I think you better have a look in my mind, because you're not going to believe what I'm about to say."

**Coulson saved The Ambassador and got him to to Captain America, now The Ambassador and Liz have made it to the X-Mansion! Will Xavier be willing to help him?**


	9. Suiting Up

**The Ambassador and The Companion are at the X-Mansion, will Xavier help them? Find out now!**

After I explained everything to them, from Liz and my identity as The Ambassador and Companion to why we were here, the Professor and Jean assured everyone we were speaking the truth.

"So Professor, would you be willing to help me in my efforts?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, but these matters are far too dangerous for the students I couldn't risk one of them being hurt." He replied.

"Sir, I must urge you to reconsider. Captain America and his team, Storm included, cannot be overly involved or they will be spotted and targeted. The X-Men, the students, are powerful but not targets. Please, Charles, without your help I may not be able to stop this, and the consequences could far worse than Captain Americas death if I don't." I stared at him, praying that he'd say yes.

"I just don't think-" he began, but was cut off by Jean.

"Professor, if he can stop all this we should help him. We can at least send one student with him, what if he really can help?" She told him, and the Professor seemed to consider it.

"Ororo, do you believe this boy can accomplish what he has set out to?" He asked Storm.

"Charles, I have not seen a demonstration of his abilities but Phil Coulson said he witnessed him go hand to hand with Natasha Romanov and almost defeated her. I do believe he can help and you should assist him, this needs to end." She told him.

"I cannot allow all of my students to leave the Mansion, you do understand this?" Xavier looked at me.

"Of course, all I need are two, say Rogue and Jubilee, and the X-jet." I explained.

"You want the Blackbird? Can you even fly it?" Asked Scott, looking surprised.

"Mr. Summers, I have lived for over a billion years, I've piloted every type of craft known to man, Martians, Venucians, Daleks, Gallifreyans, and some only known to the Dolphins of Earth 768. I assure you that I am more than capable of piloting the X-Jet."

"I'm sure your more than capable, and I would be willing to allow Rogue and Jubilee to accompany you as long as they are willing." The Professor turned to them.

"I'm willin to if the Professor thinks it's a good idea." Rogue said, stepping forward.

"Same here." Said Jubilee stepping forward as well.

"Well then! Sarah, we've got our team!" I said excitedly turning to Liz.

"Now that that's settled we should get going! No time to waste!" I said, and then we all headed to the hanger.

Once we had all gathered in the hanger and made sure the Blackbird was prepped and ready, we said our goodbyes.

"Be sure and stick around, Storm, you'll be needed here." I said.

"Of course." She replied.

"Take care of the girls, Ambassador. And please, succeed." The Professor told me.

"You have my word Charles." I said, and Liz, Rogue, Jubilee, and I boarded the Blackbird.

"So! Are you three ready?" I asked as we all got strapped in, and they all nodded.

"You know, we ought to give this little mission a name! Any suggestions?" I looked back and got confused looks from all three. "No? Fine then! I think I'll call it...Operation: Reality Revolution!" I declared, and again getting confused looks from them.

"You kids have no enthusiasm! Now let's go!" I said, engaging the engines and setting off out of the hanger.

"Where are we goin anyways?" Rogue asked.

"The only place with ultra powerful tech that I can easily hack, Avengers Tower." I replied, and this caused them all to look shocked. I chuckled, and we not much was said as we made our way to the tower.

With Xavier having taken a neutral position, if S.H.I.E.L.D. had detected the Blackbird they didn't fire on us, and after a few minutes of flying we landed on the helipad of Avengers Tower.

"Why on earth are we here?! Didn't you say you wanted to take Stark and S.H.I.E.L.D. down?" Jubilee asked.

"Stark still keeps several of his armors here, one of them in particular will help me." I explained guiding them up the ramp and into the main area of the tower.

"Dad, Iron Man is a genius, and you're in human form, can you even hack his programming?" Liz asked, and even though Rogue and Jubilee knew she was my daughter it still made them looked at us strangely.

"Sarah, there are some things I don't need reality powers to do. Among them are cooking, fighting, speaking foreign languages, and yes, even hacking." I assured her as approached the console that granted access to Starks armor storage.

"There's I just don't get," said Jubilee.

"What would that be, Jubilation?" I asked as I bypassed all of Starks defenses.

"I mean, I get that you guys have all these powers, but if she's your daughter why don't you look older?"

"Ah, well, this is the form I almost always keep, and Sarah was born looking like that. Minus the white hair, that came later." I told her, and she didn't ask anything else.

We operated in silence for a moment, until the whooshing of the door drew out attention.

"Hey! What are you doing in here?!" Said the figure, who unfortunately turned out to be the Jade Maiden herself, She-Hulk.

"Just stocking up on supplies, don't mind us." I said, speeding up my computer work.

"Step away from the console, now!" She demanded.

"Can't, sorry." I answered, I was almost in.

"I said, get away from the console!" She charged.

"Rogue, Jubilation, hold her off for a moment, Sarah come here." I instructed, and the X-Men charged and began firing blasts of energy at the emerald heroine, while Liz came to my side. The girls held here off while I entered the lasts few lines of codes and brought Starks systems under my control...five more...four...three...two...one...SUCCESS!

"_Access Granted. Welcome Ambassador, what will we be wearing today?"_ Said Tony Starks computer system, JARVIS.

"JARVIS, bring up Armor Mark 50." I requested this armor because I knew it was my best bet for ending this war.

"_Very good sir, bringing up the Mark 50._" JARVIS replied, and a small opening was created in the back wall.

"Stay here, and keep out of the line of fire!" I told Liz as I worked through the opening, vanishing into the darkness...

Liz's point of view...

I was freaking out! Dad disappeared and Rogue and Jubilee were trying to hold off She-Hulk, which wasn't going very well. Rogue had absorbed some of Jubilees powers and they were both throwing blasts of energy at She-Hulk who was trying to avoid them but had finally managed to knock both of them across the room, then she turned to me. She came towards me but at that moment dad came walking out of the room he had disappeared into moments ago, but now he was suited up in a giant black and gold suit of armor, the Hulkbuster armor! Of course!

Dad moved in between She-Hulk and I, and then addressed her.

"**I'd advise you to back away from the young lady, if you know what's good for you!**" He said, his voice sounded semi-robotic due to the armor.

"Who are you?! And how did you get into the armory?!" She-Hulk demanded, taking a fighting stance against dad.

"**I've been known by many titles thought the eons...but for this particular instance you can call me...THE IRON AMBASSADOR!**" Dad announced in a deep booming voice.

So embarrassing...but pretty cool.

"I don't care who you are! You're not leaving here with that armor!"

"**Well then! Looks like The Ambassador is gonna have to do some Hulkbusting! Girls, stay back and keep out of the way!**" Dad took a fighting stance himself.

"You wouldn't hit a girl would you?" Said She-Hulk.

"**No, but I would hit a gamma powered heroine who betrayed everyone who ever trusted her, even her cousin.**" Dad shot back.

"How dare you! You have no business talking about things you don't understand. Now I get the impression you aren't giving that's armor up easily, so lets go!"

"**Very well then! To paraphrase an old friend, AMBASSADOR SMASH!**" Dad shouted and then charged her.

He swung and knocked her to the side, but she recovers and sent a kick to his chest that caused him to stagger. She jumped up and tried to land in his shoulders but dad turned to the side and She-Hulk crashed to the ground, which made her mad. She let loose a fury of kicks and punches that end up pushing dad back against the wall, which is when I heard him ask about the armors defenses. All of the sudden the left arm turned into a blaster and fired green energy at She-Hulk, sending her flying through the window and onto the helipad.

"**Will you please just stop this Jennifer! I'd like to consider you an ally after this, but if you keep this up that might be rather difficult. So, will you stand down, or do I need to end this?**" Dad asked, and She-Hulk glared at him and the jumped her feet, rushed forward, and punched him, but dad caught her fist.

"**Have it you're way, just don't hold this against me.**" He grabbed her by the legs and began to rotate around and around until he reached incredible speed, then he let go and She-Hulk went flying.

I was astonished, we all were, and then dad turned to us.

"**Don't worry, she's a gamma powered warrior, the trajectory will put her safely in the ocean where she can swim to shore, she'll be fine.**" He said, then his faceplate lifted up.

"**You kids ok?"** We all nodded.

"That was incredible!" Jubilee said, her eyes wide with amazement.

"Iron mans never even been able to beat She-Hulk, how did you do that?" Rogue asked.

"**Simple my dear, Stark couldn't beat her because he wasn't smart enough, I however am far smarter than him.**" He explained, then his expression changed to one of urgency.

"But that is beside the point, we need to get going." Dad opened the armor and hopped out.

"Rogue, I need you and Jubilee to take the Blackbird back to the mansion and tell Storm to go back to Cap and tell him and his fellows to meet me at the White House. Then have her bring Nick Fury and Agent Coulson to the Helicarrier. Can you do this?" He asked as he approached us.

"I can't fly the Blackbird." She replied, a confused look on her face.

"Not yet." Dad smiled and grabbed Rogues hand,

"Hey! What are you-" she cried as dad pulled the glove from her hand and put her hand to his head. Her eyes widened and dads skin paled before he released her hand.

"Whoa..." He almost collapsed but I caught him.

"Dad, are you alright?" I asked helping to steady him.

"I'm fine sweetheart, just sharing some memory with Rogue. Did you get everything?" He asked.

"Yeah, the complete layout and workings, wow, I didn't know I could do that." Rogue said.

"**Handy trick. Hurts the person you touch though, oi! Quite the drain!**" Dad said, walking over to his armor and suiting back up.

"**Now, you two take the Blackbird and head back to the mansion, and Sarah and I will head to the Helicarrier. Does that work for everyone?**" We all nodded.

"**Fantastic! Well then, let's hit the road!**"

And with that Jubilee and Rogue got into the Blackbird and took off for the Mansion, once they were out of sight dad turned to me.

"**Ready to go overthrow a global security organization with just this armor and my brains?"** He asked with a smile.

"Let's do it!" I told him, and he helped me onto the shoulder of the armor as we took off into the sky.

**The Ambassador has hack Starks systems, obtained the Hulkbuster Armor, defeated She-Hulk, and is now off with Liz to the Helicarrier! How will he take out the agents on board? Find out next time!**


	10. Revolution

**The Ambassador and Liz are headed to the Helicarrier to try and end the Civil War, will they be successful? Find out now!**

_Liz's point of view..._

It didn't take long for the Helicarrier to come into view, and as we approached dad got into position. On the way there he explained to me how things were going to happen, so once he was under the Helicarrier he placed me on the head of his armor and flew upward until I was level with the deck of the Helicarrier. I stepped onto the deck and saw I was now facing Director Hill, Iron Man, and a dozen or so S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

"You! I order you to stand down!" Hill said pointing her gun at me, but rather than become terrified I felt extremely confident and I smiled.

"Nice to see you again Director Hill, Mr. Stark." I greeted them and Stark stepped forward raising his arm and waving away Hills gun.

"Young lady, we're not sure who you are but if you'd please just come with us and answer some questions-" he started.

"Oh shut it Stark!" Director Hill pushed him out of the way and stood directly in front of me.

"You're going to stand down and then you're going to tell us who you really are." She demanded pointing her gun at me once more.

"Director, the time for charades is over. I am The Companion of the Reality Lords, and I am here to end this war and abolish the Registration Act." I told her.

"Kid, I don't what you're talking about but you didn't seem to get what's going on. S.H.I.E.L.D. is a global organization dedicated to protecting the Earth and if that means we have to put away the heroes who disagree then so be it." She said.

"Listen Director, we're going to take over the Helicarrier and S.H.I.E.L.D. then...well I'm not quite sure what comes next, but it'll be great!" I told her.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. has nearly unlimited resources, countless weapons and agents, nearly an army all on our own. What do you have?" She asked arrogantly, to which I simply smiled and said

"What do we have? We don't have an army, that's for sure, we have something far better...we have an AMBASSADOR!" I exclaimed, and right on cue dad soared up into the air and then slammed down onto the the Helicarrier right in between the Director and I.

_The Ambassadors point of view..._

"**Greetings! Nice to see again Director, Mr. Stark.**" I lifted the faceplate and saw them staring at me in shock.

"That's my armor!" Stark finally exclaimed.

"Actually, this, and all your other armors, are now under my control. Your systems were shockingly easy to hack, Tony." I replied.

"Who are you?!" Demanded Hill.

"Yes, as The Companion said the time for charades is over! I am The Ambassador of worlds! The Grand High Reality Lord! Master of the multiverse! And while you and The Companion talked, I easily infiltrated and took control of all of S.H.I.E.L.D.s computers for all of their vehicles and bases. As of right now, all of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Stark Industries is under my control." To prove my point I rotated my wrist, causing the Helicarrier to tilt to one side, then I leveled it back out.

"You're not getting away with this! Agents! Fire on my command!" Hill ordered, and all the surrounding agents aimed there guns at me, I simply chuckled.

"Not today." I lifted my right hand and fired a sonic blast at the agents who all immediately collapsed, then I turned to look at Hill and Stark once more.

"A little some reprogramming really does wonders. Doesn't it Tony?" I asked, and on that note I caused Starks armor to collapse back into suitcase form, and the blasted it to pieces. Before either of them could react all of attentions were drawn to the sky as the Blackbird lowered and landed on the Helicarrier right behind me.

"Ah, there we are." I said, then hopped out of the armor and walked over to the Blackbird with Liz we, watched as the ramp lowered and four figures exited.

Just as I had instructed her Rogue exited the Blackbird, followed by Nick Fury, Agent Coulson, and Shadowcat.

"Well done Rogue! Your help is most appreciated." I thanked her.

"No problem, sugah." Rogue replied with a smile.

"Agent Coulson, Director Fury, Welcome back. You'll find your security cards have been reinstated and your DNA security information has been re-registered, not to mention that you have been officially reinstated as Director. Oh! And I've used the S.H.I.E.L.D. computer system to release all of the captured heroes form their respective S.H.I.E.L.D. facilities." I told them.

"Well, it appears you did have a plan." Coulson remarked.

"And it's not over yet Agent Coulson!" I exclaimed turning back around and climbing into the armor once more.

"Now, Rogue, you remember those extra instructions I shared with you?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're on it!" She said, then she and Shadowcat turned and boarded the Blackbird once more and shot of into the distance.

"Director Fury, think you can handle them from here?" I asked, gesturing to Hill and Stark.

"Son, this isn't my first rodeo." He replied as he walked with Coulson over to the two of them.

"I know it's isn't sir, haha. In which case, off we go Sarah!" I lowered my hand and Liz climbed up my arm and situated herself back on the shoulder.

"**Take care Nick, don't run S.H.I.E.L.D. Into the ground!**" I said as we lifted up into the air.

"Dad, where are we going?" Liz asked as we soared through the air.

"**The only place where we can end this once and for all, The White House**." I replied, and off we sped to D.C.

As The White House came into sight a mass of people could be seen outside the gate. Just outside the gate was Captain America and his underground Avengers, the Blackbird, and what appeared to be part of the Fantastic Four. Inside the gate, surrounded by a group of secret service agents was Maxwell Turgson, the President of these United State. I came down and set Liz outside the gate then flew over it and landed in front of the secret service who parted as I did.

"Mr. Stark! What is the meaning of this!" Demanded the President as he stepped out of the circle of agents.

"**Actually sir I more or less borrowed Mr, Starks armor**." I lifted my faceplate.

"Who are you?"

"My name is The Ambassador of worlds, I'm the The Grand High Reality Lord, master of the Multiverse, and self proclaimed Multiverses greatest detective." I replied, and then hopped out of the armor landing in front of it.

"And I am here to get rid of this Registration Act. Shall we begin a little discussion?" Im prompted.

"I don't care who you are! You're trespassing, and threatening the President of the United States! This is terrorism! And I command you to stand down!" He was getting very angry.

"Yes, all that would be terrorism, and I would stand down...if you were really the President!" I cried, and all the heroes behind me gasped.

Just the reaction I was hoping for.

"What on earth are you talking about?!" The "President" demanded.

"Oh you can drop the charade. I have to admit, it was a very good plan, no one even suspected. Except me. It is true the real President Torgsun approved the Registration Act, but only after pressuring by Tony Stark. After the Act was in place you took over, infiltrated, took out the President, and then took over. Bravo." Everyone looked to the President with confused expressions, even the secret service agents.

"This is utter nonsense! He is a terrorist! Arrest him!" The "President" cried and several of the agents attacked.

They fired at me but I avoided there shots and employed a barrage of Vulcan Death grips, throwing myself onto each of their shoulders and bringing them down. Aft dealing with that set of agents the second set tried, and then the third, ending with all of them on the ground unconscious. Now it was just the "President" and I but I want going to waste any more time. I leaped into the air and did a flip which resulted in me landing on the "Presidents" back, my arm around his throat.

"You don't have a choice, reveal yourself now...Mystique." I whispered in her ear and at that moment she showed her true form, and then promptly threw me into the air and gave me a aged mid air kick to the chest. I landed with a thunk and could hear Liz cry out from beyond the gate. Mystique was standing over me in mere moments, her foot pressing down on my throat.

"You won't end this, human filth! Mutants are superior! And those of us who try to hide are weak! Now you're going to die, and none of this will end!" She growled and began pressing harder and harder against my throat until I thought I heard cracking, but before she could finish me, WHAM, Caps shield smacked her right in the head and she fell to the ground.

I hopped to my feet and saw Liz and Cap design toward me.

"Are you all right, son?" Cap asked.

"Never been better!" I assured both him and Liz, the directed my attention to the door of the White House as it burst open. Standing there, looking tired and slightly disheveled, were Rogue, the real President, and Shadowcat.

"Ladies and gentleman! The real President Torgsun!" I declared and all the heroes gasped once more.

"My office was infiltrated by the vile she-devil known as Mystique shortly after the implementation of the Registration Act. The truth is that I was pressured to agree to these terms by the rampage of the Hulk, and the convincing of Tony Stark. However I began to have second thoughts, and that's when Mystique struck." He then turned and took papers from Rogues hands, "That is why now, having been saved by the heroics of these X-Men and this mysterious Ambassador, I now hereby abolish the Superhuman Registration Act permanently!" He declared as shredded the documents in his hands.

Cheers of joy and triumph rang out all around, and I turned to Cap and Liz with a smile.

"And that's how you win a revolution!" I cried and then extended my hand to summon my device, but it didn't appear.

"Dad? What's wrong?" Liz asked as she noticed the confused look on my face

"My powers...they haven't returned...this doesn't make any sense! I did everything, I fixed S.H.I.E.L.D., I saved the president, abolished the Act...what else is there?" I asked as Liz and Cap stared me with perplexed looks on their faces. We stood there for several moments as I pondered what was going on, that was until Liz's eyes widened.

"DAD! LOOK OUT!" She screamed.

I whirled around to see that the Punisher was atop the roof of the White House and had just fired a bullet directly at me. But before the bullet even made it halfway to me, it was disregarded my a beam of gold energy that hit Punisher and turned him to ash as well. Shocked, I turned back to see Liz, glowing gold with her hand out stretched. She was radiating reality energy and let out a massive burst.

"_**DAD WHAT'S HAPPENING**_!?" She screamed, her face in pure agony.

"You're coming into your powers, we've got to get you back to the lab!" I held out my hand and this time my device appeared. I quickly opened a portal, and then turned back to re-sintigrate The Punisher who appeared in shackles on the ground. I ran forward and scooped Liz into my arms as we head for the portal.

"I shall return heroes! One day!" I shouted to the very confused heroes in the White House courtyard, and then Liz and vanished through the the portal.

**The Ambassador and Liz have ended the Civil war! But now Liz is coming into her powers! What will happen next!?**


End file.
